


Lovefool

by LayDZhang



Category: EXO (Band), Tiny-G
Genre: Chanyeol - Freeform, D.O - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Jaehyun - Freeform, Manipulation, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, RV, Red Velvet, Suicide, T-ara - Freeform, do, exo fanfic, exotara, hoya - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nctvelvet, sohyun, taeyeon - Freeform, yeri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayDZhang/pseuds/LayDZhang
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo/Kim Sohyun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaeyhyun/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Park Chanyeol/Park Jiyeon
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: Savior

**Chapter 1**

{Sohyun}

"Sohyun is that you?"

  
I look up to see a six feet tall man wearing his usual uniform, on his nameplate reads Chanyeol. As expected, he was surprised to see me here sitting alone at one of the tables inside the bar he is working.

  
I took off my cap since it was no use hiding then signed him to keep quiet before grinning at him. Whenever I'm on a tight spot, it's my habit to smile because they said, my smile is cute and warm and people can't help but be nice to me.

  
"Chanyeol oppa you won't tell my parents right?" I asked sweetly like an innocent child, making the man in front of me scratch his head in headache. In the end, I know I will win him cause he can't resist my charm.

  
"But please don't get yourself in trouble Sohyun. If your parents find out about this, I'll be fired." He warned before putting a glass of some juice I ordered on my table.

  
I rested my chin on my hands acting all cutesy on him. "Do you think I'm that kind of person oppa?"  
Chanyeol just sighed knowing I am the kind of person that gets whatever I want, just except this going to 'bar things' cause my parents won't allow me. I mean since childhood, I can have the things I want. If we go shopping and pointed at a $100 doll, Mom and Dad will buy me. All those dresses I fancied became mine and every single thing I ask was all given to me. I know I'm spoiled with these material things so most of the girls in school envied me. Only if they knew what it's like to be Kim Sohyun.

  
"Do what you please but don't disturb me. I'm busy right now." He then left and I'm alone once again.  
"Thanks." I waved at him even he has already turned his back at me. Okay, back to being quiet again.  
I look around the whole place. People are dancing wildly to the loud music the DJ is playing. A couple is kissing at the table on my left. Girls wear short skirts and boys are checking out girls by their preference. Mostly scenes I only see on televisions.

  
It's my first time going here and the atmosphere felt weird already. I guess I don't belong in this place. At least, I'm not stuck inside that empty house.

  
As I began to drink the juice I ordered, a group of teenage boys came walking in on my table making me froze from my seat. Why are they all looking at me like that? I can sense danger in their dark eyes and annoying smirks. Instead of staring back at them, I fixated my gaze on the drink I'm holding and acted like I wasn't affected by their presence.

  
One of the boys sitting in front of me. His hair is a mess, his eyes are puffy red and his smell reeks of alcohol. To sum it all up, he looks horrible. I tried not to notice all the ugly things and hid the uncomfortable feeling by giving him off my usual smile. "There are many vacant tables out there, mister." I pointed at the tables around us  
His smile became wider, eyes sticking at me like he's thinking of impure thoughts and all I could feel is disgust. Now I remembered wearing this shitty shirt that shows a little of my cleavage and a skirt only above my knees.

  
"I like to sit here. May I order us a drink?" He snapped his fingers and all the boys standing beside him followed and sat beside him while others went beside me. This is not right, an innocent girl being squeezed by these thug-looking men. Eeeew!

  
"I think I need to go to the bathroom," I said and told the man beside me to get off so I can pass by but to my horror, he didn't move an inch, only squeeze me more to my seat. Then I just felt the other person's hands went to my waist and then to my buttocks. Yuck!

  
"What the hell's wrong with you people? Let me off here." I said in a nervous tone but they could only laugh at my helplessness. I tried punching the man who squeezed me to my sit but his arms are as hard as steel.

  
I look around the whole place. No one noticed what's happening cause they are too busy to care and who knows that I'm the daughter of my parents who owns this place. This is not a good situation. I have no choice then.

  
I bit off the man's hand and went under the table. They tried to get me but I manage to run away from the crowd. Well well well, which way to go? I have to talk to Chanyeol about these guys so they would leave me in peace.

  
"Not that fast bitch." Someone pulled me by my shirt making me scream so loud, stealing the attention of everyone near me. It was the same man with messy hair and red eyes that grabbed me in a strong force.

  
"Kyaaaaahh! Help."

  
People gasped as the man took out and pointed the sharp blade he got from his back pocket on my neck. "Don't get near or I'll kill this bitch." He said gritting his teeth like a wild animal ready to attack. I want to bite his hand but I'm afraid because he's holding a knife. I don't have any knowledge in combat so it'll be risky for me to make a move.

  
"If you kill me, the cops will get you." I spatted angrily as tears escaped my eyes. The light is blinding so I closed my eyes a bit but then, a force pulled me out of the man. I opened my eyes to see the knife falling on the cold floor next to the man who tried to harass me.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
I look at the man in front of me and all I could see is his worried eyes waiting for me to answer. This is the man who helped me.

  
"I...I'm okay." I answered still nervous about what happened.

  
"Sohyun!" I heard Chanyeol's voice shouted at a distance as he walks towards the crowd to see what happened. I guess punishment is waiting for me.

  
"Did I tell you not to get in any kind of trouble? Isn't it hard to do that?" He scolded me in annoyance.  
I was still in shock from what happened so I can't utter a word to explain it to him. Chanyeol then grabbed me by my arms and make me follow him when someone just blocks our way. It was the same man that saved me from being harassed.  
"Chanyeol, it's not the girl's fault. She was being harassed by these men." He pointed to the group of boys who were being taken by the bouncer to be taken to the police station.

  
"Kyungsoo, step away. This is not your business to meddle with."

  
"But she-"

  
Chanyeol stopped him. "It's okay I know you're a good guy but this girl needs a lesson for disobeying me. Just see you around man." He said tapping the guy's shoulder. I guess they are close friends.  
  
I stopped walking after realizing something. "Wait.." I turn back to the person who saved me. He is not even as tall as Chanyeol, shoulders are small and his body looks like he hasn't done any workouts but gosh, he's oozing with this unexplainable aura. Dark and mysterious.  
His eyes is still on me as I opened my mouth. "Thank you for saving me." I smiled but didn't see any reaction coming from him.

  
"Now, let's go." Chanyeol hurriedly pulled me by arm and stopped when we get near the worker's area. It's not crowded since everyone is busy doing their job and no one can hear our conversation.

  
I could see how his expression hardened and by that, I mean he is really serious now. "This is the reason why your parents aren't in favor of you to go into this place. I already told you not to but you are just so stubborn. My gosh Sohyun. Why do you have to act like that when you can just sit and play inside your room all day?" He said lowering his voice not to get any attention from busy workers.

  
I crossed my arms in annoyance. "You can only say that because you're not in my situation. Do you know how it feels to be me? You know how much I hate my life, oppa."

  
He stopped for a second before talking, his eyes gets softer as if trying to be nice to me. "Okay fine, I'm sorry. But still, you know the consequences right?"

  
He took a deep breath and my eyes became worried knowing what he meant by the consequence of my action. "I'll talk to your parents to inform them about what happened and whether you like it or not, you're forbidden to lie cause if you did, I'll lose my job."  
  
Okay. I know he'll lose his job and of course, I don't want it to happen even he is slightly annoyed with me so I would do as he say.


	2. Hangout

Chapter 2: **Hangout**

  
**{Sohyun}**

The next week after the incident in the club owned by our family, I was forbidden to get outside and hang out with my only friend so I'm just in my room all day waiting for afternoon to come because Yeri will come a little later and we'll bond here in my room, maybe talk about something or watch T.V.

I can still do what I want. I hugged my pillow and took my cellphone to read if there's any messages. I saw one coming from Yeri and a smile form on my lips after reading it.

Yeri: Hey! Sorry I'll be a little late but I'm bringing something for you. :)

Me: It's okay. What is that?" 

Yeri: Surprise. 

I don't know but I'm really excited for that. Instead of feeling lonely and getting pissed for being grounded, I took my time cleaning up my room and preparing foods for me and Yeri later. I made juice and sandwich and well, I shouldn't miss her chocolates since she is born for sweets and won't last a day without eating even just a bar of it.

While I was watching cartoons, I heard the doorbell ring so I stood up and look at the window that is now filled with raindrops. I saw Yeri standing from the gate and she's wearing her favorite shirt that I gave her on her birthday and the usual shorts. 

"Come in." I said upon greeting her by the front door. When we made it inside my room, she put out her box that contains cosmetic products and some girly things on my study and of course, I didn't expect that she will be bringing all this stuff in here. Does she even know how to put some? I barely see her wearing make up in school, just her bright lipstick and eyebrows. 

"Is it the surprise you are talking about?"I asked and she nodded enthusiastically.   
"You feel sad so I guess you need a makeover to brighten you up, do yo agree?" She looks energetic and cheerful as ever so I feel like I want to do it too. 

"I thought so too. So..." 

Yeri snapped her fingers "Let me makeover you. Come on sit here."

I hesitantly went to my study table to sit there and face the large mirror to have a look on my face. I look okay, just the normal face of a school girl without make up and honestly, I really want a change, a new me that I can be proud of. 

The time went slow as she make me move my head like this and that and then close my eyes. "You know what Sohyun? You have pretty eyes but if you put on some mascara, it will be more noticeable. You look fine, you just need a little makeover to emphasize your beauty." Yeri said while stroking the brush on my cheek.

She seems like an expert as I watch her hands doing magic on my face. "It's done! You can go have a look." I look at my own reflection with pure amazement. I felt like I saw a different person, like it wasn't me at all. I blinked my eyes for a few times to look at the changes. Well, it's still me but I looked more mature than my usual face that I couldn't utter any words from my mouth. I'm so impressed with the result. 

"You look like you just saw a ghost. Didn't you like it?" I slowly looked at my friend and gave her a thumbs up before flashing a smile. "I absolutely like it. Thanks!"

After that day, I couldn't ignore my own thoughts about buying cosmetics I'd like to put on my face. Since the moment I saw my own self on the mirror, my mind couldn't get that beautiful image out of my thought and I want to learn how to use it so I don't need to trouble Yeri if I want to apply some.

A week had passed and my parents allowed me to go outside of the house with my friend. Our family car is waiting outside Denver Highshool were my bestfriend is attending.

From the backseat of the car, I can see many students walking their way pass the big gate of the school and everyone looks like they are excited about getting out while walking with their own group of friends. 

Whenever I see this kind of scenery outside Yeri's school, I couldn't help but feel envious of her that she can go to school everyday and meet different types of people and friends, most of it her classmates that she work homeworks with.

I couldn't help but ask myself many things like what type of friends she has in school, what kind of activities they usually do or what's the difference between homeschooling and proper school in terms of learning. Am I being too left out by teenagers the same age as me or can I perceive things the same way as them? 

I breathed on the car's window before drawing a heart on it's surface out of boredom but at that moment my eyes notice something, stopping me from my seat. A familiar figure of a man on a distance catches my attention and then I realize why. 

I-is that him? The man who saved me from before? 

I look closely to have a good look when.. 

"Ma'am. Your friend is already here." The driver announced. 

I don't know where to divert my attention first. I saw Yeri saying goodbye to her friends before running inside the car with a happy gesture. She's so energetic even after class. Despite the beads of sweat running on her forehead, nothing seems to put her mood down. 

"How's class?" I asked after she sat on the the passenger's seat beside me. 

"A bit tiring but I feel so happy. I'm done with the schoolworks and after the exams I'll be spending more time with you and the other girls from class." 

"The other girls?" 

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you about them? My seniors Joy, Seulgi and Wendy plus... Irene. She's already a teacher and working on the school but she still hangs with us sometimes when she's not busy with the schedule."

"Oh, good for you." 

Tok Tok Tok. 

We were disturbed by Mr. Choi's knockin on the glass.

"Ma'am we're to?" I look at Yeri with a smile before saying our destination. It's the place we both love to go. 

When we got there, we spotted kids playing and it's just a beautiful sight to see. Yeri still on her school uniform didn't hesitate to throw herself on the swing and then I came after my overly excited friend to play on the swing too.

"I miss those times when we're so little. When we still don't have any big problems to deal with in life. When we're still playing by the mud and your parents will scold you for coming with me to play here."

"Uhm yeah. We were so inseparable that we are mistaken for twins." I sighed with the sweet memories of our childhood.

"Well, even we're grown ups now, we are still together playing here and talking about random stuff."

"Yeah. I just wonder if.." I hesitantly look for my friend and seeing that she was waiting for me to talk, I continued. "...if my parents aren't strict with me and we can go wherever we want, will I meet other friends too and not be imprisoned by their rules?"

"Of course you will meet other people too but I couldn't blame your parents since they just want to protect you."

I smiled bitterly. Even Yeri wouldn't understand what I'm feeling because she never experience to be imprisoned and stricted by her parents when it comes to meeting and socializing outside.

We're bestfriends but lives in a different world. I sometimes don't understand why a social butterfly like her still goes out with a weird, dependent and a heck of a loser like me. There is nothing interesting in my life except that I'm unique and that I'm a daughter of two wealthy businessmen.

"Are you feeling hungry? I saw a food stall near. Let me buy food for the two us."

I nodded my head silently then she left me swinging on there. I look around. The kids were gone but...

At a distance, my eyes again caught something familliar.

Black hair, bushy brows and round eyes. I would never forget the face of that person since he was taking up most of the space in my mind.

Ever since the moment I first laid my eyes on him, I already became interested and I can't remember a day without recalling our little encounter from that night he saved me.

I notice that he is holding a grocery bag on his left hand while still in his school uniform, walking his way into this direction.

Meanwhile, there's bunch of kids who suddenly came running to the same diection he's walking. He didn't notice a child running towards him so they crash into each other, making the grocery bag's item flew out of the container.

I didn't hesitate for a second to come and give him a hand then help him with the grocery bag.

"Thank you." He said before meeting my gaze. I saw his eyes widen a bit. Did he realize me as the person he had saved from before?

My hearts beats faster with the eye contact. "Oh it was you Mr." I gave him a sweet smile and for the first the first time, I was able to see that heart fluttering smile from him.

"Uh... Thank you again for helping me. I'll be heading that way."

I look on to the direction he pointed. It was a coffeeshop nearby that Yeri and I sometimes hang out together. It is a very nice place with a warm ambiance and nice service. Is he going there to have a coffee?  
I want to ask him but I would sound so pushy to have a conversation with him.

As much as I want him to stay a little, I don't want to be so obvious of wanting his attention so after saying his goodbye I just smiled and watch him walk away.  



	3. Hurt & Jealousy

Chapter 3: **Hurt and Jealousy**

  
**{Sohyun}**

"What is it that you need from me?"

As usual, I was welcomed by the annoyed face of Chanyeol who's busy preparing for the drinks of some customer inside the bar. I watch as his hands move swiftly and careful as he put the glass on a tray that he will deliver to the table.

"I want you to do something for me."

His eyes looks at me with suspicion before leaving my table and getting the drinks to the customer's table. When he came back, his eyebrows rise, telling me it's time to speak.

"The man who save me from that night. I believe he's a friend of yours."

"He's not a friend." He quickly replied. If I hadn't known Chanyeol I would believe that he's telling the truth but seeing how his eyes avoid mine and pretending to be so busy, I know he's lying because he knew well of my motive.

"Liar." I whispered and he gave me a warning look before putting a glass of juice on my table which I rejected. "I'm not here for juice. I'm here to talk to you about something and you know what is it."

"You can't bother him Sohyun. The guy already has a girlfriend and you don't want breaking someone's relationship right?"

I was taken a back for a second. That Kyungsoo guy already has a girlfriend? But is it bad to know him since he helped me before?

"No. It's nothing like that Chanyeol. I just want to know him, that's all. Just help me with this once." I gave him a pleading look just in case it'd change his mind.

Chanyeol shook his head. "He's my friend and I won't let you do anything that will get him in any trouble. He's a good guy. He deserves a better girl and it's not you, sorry."  
He said coldly. I felt like being stabbed on my chest. How could he say that?!

"Aren't you being so cruel to a kid like me?" I feel foolish for not being able to hide the vulnerable side of me cause what he said really strucked me.

"You are not a kid anymore. You are old enough to know better and instead of bothering me here, why won't you make yourself useful and stop giving a headache to your parents."

"Hmmmp I should better go. You're not helping." I turned my back angrily. How could he say those words infront of me. Gosh he's so frank, I want to run away and cry but I'm not a little child to do that so I controlled myself before I lost it.

I don't have to beg for his help because  
obviously, he really wouldn't do it so I'll be on my own now. I angrily march out of the noisy place and thank God, there's not a single weird people tonight.

Why am I feeling like this? Why do I feel like punching Chanyeol oppa's face for not helping me. Why do I feel my knuckles hardening with the thought of not having someone to help me in this?

I lied to my parents about coming to Yeri's house to spend the night there. I even fooled Mr. Choi to drive me to Kim's residence because I'm going to sleepover on a friend's house and he didn't suspect me when I didn't went inside and waited for him to drove away.

When there's no trace of the vehicle already, I waited for a taxi to come to take me to the nearest hotel so I can plan for my next move and that's before I decided to walk to the bar and ask Chanyeol oppa's help which he quickly decline.

That said, I made my way back to the hotel by walking and as I passed by the busy road with the bright lights coming from crowded establishments, I saw a familliar figure crossing the street while hands on his pocket.

Oh my gosh! Is fate really planning for us to meet? That's wonderful then. I was about to take a step to meet him. I even fix my hair to make sure I look presentable enough because I bet I look so haggard now but my feet remained glued at the spot when a girl suddenly twisted her arms on his making Kyungsoo turn to her direction before giving off a little smile.

No...This is not happening.

I feel like my world suddenly turned upside down with what I just saw. I know that he has a girlfriend but it still feels different when you saw it happening infront of your eyes.

I wish I didn't witness that loving smile he gave to his girl. I wish I didn't saw them laughing and talking as they cross on the street but it is too late. I saw it and... It doesn't feel good. It doesn't feel right seeing him with anyone.

I don't know how can I still look at them from afar even I want to just disappear into a thin air, but there is one thing I'm certain of. I hate this night.

When I got back on the room where I checked in, the first thing I did is contact Yeri to warn her to lie to my parents that I'm now fast asleep beside her in her bedroom and as what I expected, she got mad but can't do anything about it. At least I know she won't let me suffer from my parent's hold.

I made myself a glass of hot coffee before pulling myself onto the soft bed. My mind is still in a mess after seeing Kyungsoo with another girl and I hated my own feelings.

Why is that? I don't understand myself why I feel so annoyed and hurt. Why seeing Kyungsoo's smile to other girls break my heart so bad like a sharp blade sliced it into pieces.

I didn't notice that I was already crumpling the sheets at the edge of my bed. It really hit me so bad and I need self control to stop it.

I tried to remove him out of my mind but the scene of him and the girl laughing together kept appearing on my mind. I just realized that I hate Kyungsoo now because of that. I was only able to sleep when my brain already got tired from overthinking resulting for me to get up really late.

The sun is already up when I woke up and I panicked right after seeing the time is already 8:30 in the moring and I shouldn't waste my time because I need to take every chance I have to go and see that Kyungsoo guy again because I can't go home without the assurance of development between us.

I must be crazy to get myself into this 'stalking' thing but I won't stop until I haven't done anything to stop my worries. I'm just a young girl inexperience of the world outside but I'm too familliar to this feeling to just set it aside.

I'm too familliar that I can name and say it aloud in my mind for even a hundred times.

'I love him.'  
'I love him.'  
'I love him.'

...I will do anything for someone to love me as I want to be love 'again' and this time, I will not fail myself.

**I'm sorry for the short update. I'll try to update again when I finish chapter 4. Maybe I'm going to post it next week or this week.**


	4. Sweet & Smooth

Chapter 4: Sweet and Smooth

**{Sohyun}**

For the first time in my life, I was introduced to the modern technology that I was deprived of, the Social Networking Site called Facebook that gives you access to people around the world which allows you to post and chat to people you agreed to be friends with.

I just made an account a while ago using my phone because I'm free to do so. My personal maid is not here so no one can tell anything to my parents, no one will check my activities and no one will decide for myself but me. I smiled at that.

It's actully easy to make an account. I don't even have to disguise myself as someone since I know my parent will be super busy to check it. I'm sure they won't find out so I added Yeri knowing that she'll be at my side no matter what.

I was about to type something when suddenly I heard the notification sound which means someone sent a message.

I immediately look at it to see my friend's massage.

Yeri:  
Can we meet?

I look around before typing a reply to her.

Me:  
Of course. I actually wanted to talk to you.

It lasted for a minute before she could reply.

Yeri:  
Good. Let's meet at the cafe near the park. Is that fine with you?

I hesitated to type my answer because I'm thinking if we would go to a different place far from our house for someone might see us there but then I remember that I pretended about sleeping on Yeri's home so I shouldn't worry that I will be suspected of anything. It's not like I lied for commiting a heinous crime.

Me: No problem. Just give me an hour.

Yeri: Okay.

I don't have to hurry. I already took a bath when I woke up. I didn't care to eat for some breakfast prepared on my table. I'll just eat when I arrived on our meeting place.

Well, I'm not that hungry but I can't reject to buy sweets and when I see one. It's too tempting just like my feeling for that Kyungsoo guy.

When I arrived, I already spotted my friend with her back facing me. I walk quietly and surprised her by blowing a liitle air on her neck. I want to laugh when she almost scream at me but she realized it already before she could even react.

"Oh Sohyun you're going to give me a heart attack!" She said holding her chest, her face looks red. It's like she was controlling herself not to get mad.

I laugh and avoided her hands that I know would reach my lap if only I'm not fast. "I'm so sorry. I just want to surprise you." I said when I already sat on the chair facing her.

"Alright I don't wanna get mad on you because I don't want to spoil our moment today but promise me you won't do it again, Sohyun."

"Promise I won't." I answered, and her frowning face slowly transformed into a smile.

"Did you already get my order?" I asked when a man in a uniform put two plates on our table with cake on top of it. She nodded at me.

Yeri ordered diferent flavors and she already knew what I want to have. Chocolate is her thing but she ordered strawberry just to be different and mine is blueberry cheesecake.

We have fun talking about her knew crush in her school while eating our cake when I saw something familliar coming inside of the cafe.

I-it's Kyungsoo's girlfriend if I'm not mistaken. My heart beats wildly like hundreds of rat running is from a predator, thinking that I might see Kyungsoo. I've been dying to see him even with what I just saw last night. It even makes me want him more. It challenged me.

But after seeing a not familliar face of a man standing at her back, my excitement died together with a feeling of relief. Its still okay. It means I will be free of this jealous feeling that is already awakening inside of me. The mere sight of this girl boils my insides. At least, there will be no sweet moments to witness but something looks different.  
Who is this boy she is with? Don't tell me...

"Uh...Sohyun you are.. Are you distracted?"

I meet my friend's gaze. She knew me well and i know she noticed that there's something wrong. I got nervous and she realized that so she look at the table on her back and saw what's behind my reaction.

"Who is that? Don't tell me you like that guy."

I shook my head, controlling myself not to laugh with her worried face. My friend, she use to get worried everytime I set my eyes to men thinking that I don't know anything about love. I'm saying she is totally wrong about that. My idea of love is different than other people in this planet. It's deeper than any 'love' you can read on love stories.

"There's no way I'll be interested to that guy."

"You liar. You like him don't you?"

"No..."

Because I like someone else. Not just 'like' cause I know I already fell further, deeper the first time I set eyes to his dark tantalizing eyes. I love his aura, the mystery surrounding him and even the way he speaks. Nothing could ever surpass my feelings that has already grown even for a short period of time. I know it sounds crazy but I'm sure of this.

"Why are you looking at them then?" She asked with malice. I didn't answer her question and just stared at her for seconds. Actually, there is more important thing she has to know.

"Yeri... I'm actually in love with someone but not with that guy." I think it's okay that she knows.

For a second, I saw Yeri's face darkened but I'm not sure. Maybe I saw it wrong.

"Well that's nice. So...who is this unfortunate guy.?" She jokingly asked before eating a scoop of her cake.

"Do Kyungsoo." I said proudly not caring if the girl from the table in front hears me.

Her head turn to our direction, eyebrows knitted. I pretended that the smile upon my face doesn't mean anything as I avoided her intriguing eyes.

"Tell me about him."

I fix my eyes back to my curious friend whose waiting for my reply before opening my mouth to talk about our little encounter from the bar. As I was talking, I notice the girl trying to look at my face and I let her. I even move my face more to her direction so she could clearly see my face. What's there to hide? As if she hasn't done anything wrong.

"So you fall for this man after he saved you from some creepy guy and now you're obsessing with him even though you haven't talked?"

"It doesn't matter. I love him I know it." I said like I was really sure... But I know I'm sure about it.

Yeri massaged her head as if what I said is a big problem. "You talked to each other but how much do you know about this guy?"

I annoyingly shook my head. "Yeri. How many times should I say it that I'm sure of my feelings. Can't you just be happy and support me that I already saw my perfect man?"

"Gosh, how could you easily fall for someone. Okay, I don't care if you're in love with him but just to warn you, don't expect for something if you don't want to get hurt. It's okay to be in love as long as you know your limit."

"No need to worry for me Yeri."

'Because he'll like me in no time.'

It's not gonna be easy but right now, I already have something in mind to make a good play.  
My smile never faded while chewing the flavorful cake in my mouth. Like the icing on this cake I'm eating, I will play for each layer 'sweet and smooth'

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry for the short update. I didn't intend to write it this way but I really have so many things to prioritize in life**

**Again, thank you for the subscribes and upvotes. It warms my heart knowing people are reading.**

Okay, I know. Sohyun's character is unpredictable as much as her friend, Yeri whose now slowly showing this serious side of her. I mentioned in the past that Sohyun goes to a school(Chapter 1) meaning she isn't totally homeschooled all her life and she met other kids too instead of Yeri. Now there's a big question what happened? What made Sohyun's parents get her out of school and just stay pampered inside their house.


	5. After Mass Stalk

Chapter 5: **After Mass Stalk**

**{Kyungsoo}**

It's Sunday. Quizzes are over and now I could invite Dohee for a date after this afternoon mass before she eventuallyleft for school. It's only less time we have for each other because she is attending a different school not from this town and all I can do to be with her is balance my time and study.

It's not easy because I have grades I need to maintain in order to get the results my parents wanted. They expect so much from me since my brother married his long-time girlfriend without even finishing his college and their expecting a twins coming this month. I have to work hard so they would stop blaming him for our families shortage in money. I have to be successful so that I can give my family the assurance they needed.

Sometimes, things doesn't go the way you want it to happen that you just wish you wasn't that responsible son and brother. You wish you wasn't that good boyfriend who will make an effort just to give his time for the girl he loves although he has many things he needs to finish first. It's tiring to have that kind of life actually but do I have a choice to make? I love them all and I chose to 'suffer' for them so that I could pay them with good things.

Whatever. I love both of them. My family, my study and of course, Dohee whose existence is like a butterfly that colored my dull life. Yeah, they can annoy me at an extent but I'm happy because I have them all.

I brushed off all the present thoughts that playing in my mind and instead type a message for my girlfriend whose I'm about to meet later while standing in front of the mirror.

Me:  
Are you finished? Should I go pick you up now?

Dohee:  
Not done yet. Please don't hurry for me. Have your time while I'm still preparing.

Me:  
Alright, I'll try to look as good as I can.

Dohee:  
No need for that. I love you just the way you are.

I smiled after reading her message. It still give me flutters when she says things like that. I wish I could give her all the time she needed to make her happy as what she make me feel right now.

  
**{Dohee}**

After sending my message to him, I let my phone slipped from my hands to my bed. I'm actually done but I wasn't prepared to meet him right now. If only I could cancel this date but he already put an effort just to give time to me that I really appreciate him to do.

I couldn't stretch my lips up and put on a smile. I don't know what to do.I feel like being stuck for loving DO and at the same time, keeping this feeling I have from the past.

After he came back, I thought it was over but unconsciously, I'm still falling for the same reasons and now, I don't know what to do anymore. I know this is wrong but I can't let go of this feelings. I'm stucked.

'Vzzzzm.'

'Vzzzzm.'

My eyes widened after realizing that today is suppose to be the day I'll meet him. I look at my phone and panicked after seeing the name Hoya registered on the screen of my phone. He is calling me!

I fight the urge to answer it even inside I'm dying to click the answer button just to hear his warm voice. I hold on to my phone, my hands shaking from the excitement that I was trying to stop. After a dozen of rings, the sound stopped only leaving me with a feeling of relief mixed with a little regret. I heave a deep sigh. I know a time like this would come but I'm not ready to face this.

I heard a beep after a long silence. I look up to my phone's screen only to find myself smiling with what Kyungsoo has sent me. His picture getting ready to go outside of their house and his hair is just so cute not to notice. It was geled upward making him look like a smart kid who loves to spent half his day playing on the computer.

I replied with a heart before springing myself up on my bed to get myself ready. I don't understand what this feeling is for but I suddenly realized that I can't lose a guy named Do Kyungsoo, especially now that someone is getting interested in him.

  
**{Sohyun}**

  
It's Sunday. I'm listening to God's words together with my parents and right beside me sat Ms. Kim Taeyeon whose working as my private teacher. As usual, I was being observed by some of our maids sitting at the back so I need to act and behave like a formal lady.

"Sohyun, are you alright dear?" My mom asked when she saw me frowning at the priest.

"I'm okay." I said before rolling my eyes when she wasn't looking anymore. I don't like going to church. I don't want to sound bad but the present topic bores me to death. If only I could use my phone without anyone watching my movements.

Pretending myself to listen to what the priest is blabbering about tires me but it even felt more like a torture when he talks about the ten commandments. I respect God and all his teachings. I pray to God and ask for his forgiveness but not like other people here, I'm not that religious.

What's the use anyway. People go to church to pray, sing and listen to God's words. It's their own way of cleansing their soul from all of the sins they had commited. They ask for God's forgiveness and the moment they walked out of the door, they forgot everything they heard and again repeat and repeat doing mistakes as if going to church will take it all away.

I look around the whole place and look at the line of chairs. I'm sitting by the center so I could clearly see everyone on my left side except the people sitting at the back because we're sitting on the front part.

Everyone looks serious as they listen to what the priest is speaking in front. How could they be so dedicated in this as if they lives depend on it?

I was about to look back to the front when suddenly something came out of the view. A familiar silhouette of a man together with a girl.

Seconds passed before I realize  
that the man is Kyungsoo and he's with his girlfriend.  
They're walking arm in arm with a smile never fading across each other's faces. Witnessing how both they look so happy together, I can't help but feel so envious. I couldn't describe how painful it is to see him having that kind of expression on his face with someone and not me.

I don't know how but the mass ended normally. I manage to hide everything but deep inside, it bothers me so much that I just want to tore them apart away from each others arms.

Well, I should pray for his girlfriend now for she was about to get out of the picture. I planned this well and I think it's going to work easily since I have an evidence to show Kyungsoo that he deserves a better person. No one but the loyal and pretty Kim So hyun can love him right.

"Where do you want to eat Sohyun?" My mother asked as we walk slowly out of the church, maids are inches away from our back.

"Anywhere Mom." I said not looking at her but my eyes still following at those two to make sure I won't lose them from sight.

"It's okay, just tell me where you want to go." She insisted so I told her to just follow my direction. At first, I didn't intend to follow Kyungsoo and his girlfriend but opportunity gave me its way when I saw the couple entering a coffee shop, not the usual one but another coffee shop. I went there and of course, they followed me.

"I want to taste their sweets." I look at the menu placed infront of the line where we order coffee.

"What do you want?" Mom ask me again and I just pointed my order before scanning my eyes inside the shop just to find them sitting beside the window. I saw them talking. Their eyes look so happy. I was ready to go there and break the good air they are having but that's all in my head. I don't have the courage to do that in front of the man I love.

"Mom. I'll go take a sit first, okay?" She nodded her head without taking her eyes off the menu while I chose to seat to the table near the window just so I could observe them there.  
There's a table in between our seat so I'm sure they won't suspect anything and why would they do that anyway, this is a public place to begin with. Everyone can come here saying that this place is located near the church so it's understandable that after the mass, people come here to have a coffee.

While watching their table, I couldn't help but feel jealous as Kyungsoo kept on smiling and laughing with his girl. It looks like he is teasing her about something and the girl being a flirt tries to act mad but can't hide the samll laugh on her face.

"What's the problem, dear?"

I almost snapped from my seat when I heard a familliar voice of a woman. I look up to see my teacher, Ms. Kim Taeyeon glaring at me with a confuse look on her face and with that I realize my face is frowning from watching the couple getting flirty. I relaxed my hands when I noticed how it balls into fist. Yeri is right about me being so transparent. I should avoid getting affected too much.

I didn't notice Kim Taeyeon when she sat beside me. I was surprised as hell but tried to hide it by giving her an innocent smile.

"I'm okay... I was just...I'm disappointed with myself."

"Why are you disappointed with yourself. You're a good girl. You always pass the test I gave you and that makes you an amazing student. What is wrong?"

She came closer and waited for me to say anything but I didn't respond. To make my act look more realistic, I bowed down my head and just stared down the table. "You don't have to lie to me. I know there's something wrong with me...with my existence."

" Don't speak nonsense and please don't look down on yourself. There are many great things I could tell about you, you know that. You're not a mistake. You should just need to learn to trust and build your self confidence to appreciate yourself."

"Thank you Ma'am."

Honestly, I am thankful for what she said. She's only been with me for three weeks and never did she talk to me other than my studies but today, she said something that I liked. She sounds sincere so I take all her advice to myself. The truth is I have a lot of confidence but I'm just hiding it inside. I don't want to take things fast. I need to be careful.

Minutes passed and I'm already enjoying myself with a cup of hot coffee, my eyes still glued in front. I see them still talking and then passed another minute until the girl found ne staring at them. I immediately avoid her eyes. I'm sure she is already suspecting me from all that she heard but still, she can't gave me any proof that I'm following them. She just heard my confession, just saw me on a public place near them but she has no proof of anything against me. Though it's kind of obvious but she can't claim that I am stalking them.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if this is so late! I suffered from a long writer's block. I had so many ideas but I saw many weaknesses and loopholes that made me from continuing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**


	6. Confront

Chapter 6: **Confront**

  
**{Sohyun}**

  
"I need to go to the comfort room." I stood up and left the table quickly as I can and walk my way to a door far from the eyes of everyone.

I can't understand myself. I was almost ready to face the war, I just waited for this moment and now, the confidence I build up got chase away by my fear. I went prepared but why did I crumbled down with her stare.

I stared at myself on the mirror and noticed that my lipstick went off so I opened my bag to get my lipstick. Two swipes and I'm already finished. Yeri did a good job on choosing the right color because it looks good on me. Next, I put some powder and comb my hair. If I want to win something I have to look good so I could gain the right amount of confidence.

My smile faded when someone suddenly came inside and stop right beside me also facing the huge mirror. It is no other than her, Kyungsoo's girlfriend who is by an inch taller than me. I quickly finish my business before taking a step when she suddenly speak something making my feet stop from taking another step.

"I like your lipstick. It looks so natural on your face." She said with a smile that looks more like a warning.

"T-thanks...Uh... I need to go." I thought I could just leave her alone like that but...

"Hmm. You really thought you could get away from me like that? I saw you before and then now, having a coffee in the same place. You thought I didn't notice how your eyes stared on our table or to be more specific, to Kyungsoo." She speaks in a calm voice but the tension is overwhelming.

"It's not good to accuse people, Miss." I tried to hide my nervousness and put away the same smile for my cover but I am not aware that she could be so freaking annoying.

"You can't lie to me. I saw you the other day with your friend and I heard what you two are talking about. You said you like Kyungsoo but I'm sure you knew about our relationship. And now I 'll see your face here, in the same place where we're at?! Who are you trying to fool?! I am not stupid to let you ruin something so you better stop now before you'll regret this." I was shocked when she almost shout but I hid it. I'm not scared of her. Obviously, she has some anger issues but someone said to me, there is something more that I should be afraid of.

She face me only to see the smirk on my face. She came here only to storm me with that crap. Who is she by the way?

"Uh. Miss I don't know you or even your name so I don't know why you are talking to me like I did something bad to you.. I shouldn't be here anymore."

She tilted her head and face went closer to mine. Our eyes are only inches apart so I could clearly see how angry it bores into me. "Keep playing pretend but I won't give you what you want. I won't allow it to happen."

"See. You keep pushing that idea and you don't even have enough evidence to point me out of stalking you and your boyfriend. Why? Do you have any evidence to prove?"

The bitch was stopped for a minute but still determined to make me speak. Instead of saying something, I got my phone from my bag and shove a picture infront of her face. It was a picture taken from the coffee shop before she saw me stating my feelings for Kyungsoo.

Her eyes went wide with surprise. "W-why do you have a picture of that?!"

I look at her closely, the same way she stared at me directly in the eyes before flashing my innocent smile. "Oh this? I took a picture of my friend and you were accidentally captured there with your ma-"

"Bullshit!"

Before I could finish my last word, she pushed me causing my back to hit the wall and she quickly took my phone away from my hands. I wasn't prepared for that.

I tried to get it from her hands but she 's so strong that I have no choice but to hurt her physically by grabbing the nearest thing I could...her hair. She shrieked in pain but also manage to grab me by my hair too. I can feel the roots of my hair being pulled up from my scalp so I tried to match her strength by stomping on her feet. She let go from holding my hair and while she's recovering at it, I took the chance to steal back my phone. I was relieve to see that the picture is still there.

"Excuse me. Dohee what's taking you so long there? Are you alright?"

We both flinch when we heard Kyungsoo's voice outside.

"Uh... Kyungsoo, I'm fine. I'll be there." Dohee's voice trembled a bit, fear that her boyfriend will learn about the meeting she had with another man. Whether they have relationship or not, Dohee has every reason to be scared since on the picture I captured, it was clear that they are holding each other's hands. What a flirt. I can't wait to watch Kyungsoo's reaction when he finds out.

"I won't let someone like you to ruin something." Her final words before going out to meet her boyfriend outside.

My lips curved up into a smile. I already have Dohee's feet  
in my hands and it is me who can decide when will I push her down to the grave she dig herself. Now would have been the perfect time but...my parents are here. Making them worry will make it worst for me.

  
**{Dohee}**

  
"You sure you're alright?"

I gave the man in front of me a smile to assure him that everything's fine. He shouldn't know what happened. Questions will be thrown out and the more he ask, the more I have to lie and I don't want to lie to him anymore. We've been through many fights and I guess it's time for me to change.

I know Kyungsoo had been through many hardships just to save what we have now and I won't put it all to waste. I have been so demanding at him through the whole process of our relationship. I always look for the mistakes. I always fight him when he have to leave me for the things I know he needs to prioritize at the moment. I have been so selfish because I'm afraid he'd left me so I took most of his time for myself.

And he still makes things, gives an effort just for me, for my selfishness that is taking him down because despite of it all, he chose to love me.

After that, he sent me home and as I walk up to my bedroom, I saw a figure standing just outside my room. Wearing the same water drenched jacket with hood that covers his wet hair. No other than Hoya.

What is he doing here?

My heart beats faster, like the rythmic sound of the drums that can only be heard in his presence. As much as I want to stop the pounding inside my chest, my feelings won't.

"Why aren't you answering my calls?" He asked without looking on me.

I didn't answer him.

"You shouldn't be here." I said in a low voice but enough for him to understand. I walk pass through him going directly to my wardrobe to change on my pajamas. I close the door right infront of his face so I could change.

I'm deeply torn and I shouldn't be. How can my heart be at peace if he'll keep showing up to me like this? He didn't even say anything to me before coming here. I already made my choice and that means getting him out of my life even it'd hurt us both.

He called to me many times, he's almost crying. It was hard to act cold with your heart also crying for yourself to open up the door and don't make him leave but I'm sane enough not to let myself fall from his trap.

At least, I chose the right person so even with my tears flowing on my pillow, I have nothing to regret.

  
**{Sohyun}**

"What takes you so long?" Father asked when I sat in front of them. I cannot see the two anymore. They must have left already.

"Uh nothing Dad. I was, I don't feel fine. I want to go home already."

"I also noticed that earlier on the mass honey. Maybe we should finish this and go home." My mom agreed and Dad said we should go home now even with foods still on our plate. For him, it's important for me to take for a rest.

Our car went on high speed because Dad told the driver to be quick so I can go rest immediately.

Mrs. Park, one of the maids walked me to my room and tucked me to bed. Among the maids, she was the one closest to me because she's is caring and warm towards me. When my parents wasn't around, she stand to be as one to fill their duty. She gave me the kind of care my parents can't give because their always away for business. The good thing about them is that they show their love to me. Only, it's not enough. It couldn't be enough even with the loving words and caring actions they're giving me now just to get back from all of their lacking because I made myself get used without them over time. I grew up without them so it's alright now. It's not hurting anymore when they chose job over their only daughter.

  
**{Chanyeol}**

  
"What's up." I greeted Kyungsoo as he sat in front of the table I'm cleaning. I wasn't assigned for this but Jiyeon, the new waitress is too busy with the customers. She is the favorite among boys who come here to drink and score with the chicks. With a tall body and beautiful face that could make any one look for another glance, who wouldn't notice her. Rumors quickly spread around the bar that she had been hooking older guys for money so she can buy her own caprices. I have no idea if it's true but you can't blame people for thinking that way. She is... Her demeanor says so.

"I think the table is cleaned enough." My friend said making me look at the table I'm wiping off . He is right, I see no dirt.

"I'm sorry I got occupied 'bout something."

"Some problem, about a girl perhaps?"

"Y-yes...uh no! I mean I...I'm thinking of...of my schedule if I could..." Deep breath. Why am I lying? Honestly, there's no reason. I just kept thinking about Jiyeon's shift. She'll be here until midnight and it does concern me how will she be able to go home by herself.

What if some creepy guy pulled her into his car and get her to secluded place far from here? What if she'll got stalked by a maniac? It's possible to happen especially to her. She falls to the category of being a victim of some sort. "I'm thinking if I could do some overtime."

"Overtime?! Tomorrow is Monday if you aren't aware of that. We're not on highschool anymore."

"Uh...I need to pay my rent." I lied at him. This is stupid. Why should I lie to him?

"Tell me if you want to borrow money. I could lend you some. I got payed from tutoring."

"Thanks but no. I don't want to owe you. I mean it's okay." I can't help but smile from my own lies. I shouldn't even be smiling for a telling a lie.

"If that's what you want." After serving him, I went off to another table to do the same routine. The customer almost gasped when I accidentally spilled him the wine he ordered. Fortunately, the guy doesn't care about it and I only said sorry for a few times. It's Jiyeon's fault. I can't help watching her as she serve customers who were mostly guys who obviously calls her for another reason.   
  



	7. What's Inside Her

Chapter 7: **What's Inside Her**

  
**{Narrator}**

A middle age man wearing eye glasses is sitting infront of the ten years old Kim Sohyun. She was again sent in to the guidance office for getting caught on act for hurting a classmate. The girl used a pair of scissor from the desk's drawer inside their classroom to cut the hair of a girl. Last time, she was sent in for putting a gum on a classmate she hated but now it gotten worst. It became more physical when the teacher saw evidence of wounds and marks on the girl's arms.

Sohyun held no remorse for what she did. She thinks the poor girl deserved it. She was even laughing inside her head.

"Why are you doing this kid? You are too young and I heard not just once, not twice but more than that! Aren't you afraid of the consequences of these actions?"

"They started it. It should be them you are sending to the guidance not me."

"But you did something awful. You hurt Yuju, not just her. Today another girl named Koeun reported her teachers that you pushed her while she's sitting on a chair causing her head to hit the floor. You should be thankful there's no injury or you could be expelled right away."

Sohyun got used to it. She is always getting the sermon but it should be the other way around. The bad one wasn't her, it was her classmates who bullied her and spread false rumors about her. For weeks she's been victims of their accusations and judgments and now she's just giving it back to them.

  
One time, she saw her boy classmates writing dirty things on her desk like slut and sketches that shows underneath the men's pants. It made her want to puke while writing on her desk. After class, the young girl remove the chair and exchange it from the other section. The next day, a teacher was looking for her and she noticed the weird look her classmates are giving her.

"Mind explaining what you did to one of my student's armchair.? Cleanliness is important in this school. Wasn't it thought by Mr. Lee or should I send you to the disciplinary office?"

And there, she was sent to the office and paid for something she didn't do. Mr. Jang, the man sitting in front of her at the present time was the same man who lectured her. It was always him because he is the guidance counselor.

She remembered what happened earlier this morning. It was before class and as usual Sohyun, the early bird is busy reading a book. Yuju, one of the girls who hates her confront her about something. About the thing she hated to hear the most, the time she lost the most important thing girls should protect by themselves that she wasn't able to.

The girl opened up the wound she tried to hide. Everyone knew what happened but why are they being so blind of the reality and she is the only one suffering? She is the victim here.

"You seduced him didn't you? You act innocent wile the truth, you initiated for something to happen. Tutor my ass."

"That's not true." I tried to be calm and unaffected but she still keep on fueling my anger. I can keep quiet but not for long.

"He should still be teaching here if you only didn't start that so called relationship when you two are alone inside the library. You filthy bi-" She was stopped when I slapped her face. Her cheeks got red not from the slap but because she gets mad from what I did. "How dare you." She grabbed my hair and I do the same. I won't let her hurt me and speak to me at the same time, not anymore. Girls like her were the one who deserves suffering, not me.

I remember when Mr. Lee put the scissor inside the drawer of the desk beside us after using it on cutting papers. While my other hand is busy on pulling Yuju's long and silky straight hair, my other hand went to drawer and grope for the object. When I felt the sharp pointed pair of scissors, I quickly did it. I cut Yuju's most precious thing, her hair that she loves the most.  
I can feel the satisfaction, I feel the power of being able to do the things I want to make her pay for all the awful things she said about me.

**{Sohyun}**

  
Liquid rolled down from my eyes. Can't even tell whether it's the tears I'm crying or because of the water that's washing down my own tears. I can't remember when did I last cried from that memory of my childhood but unlike before, I'm stronger. If I'm hurt, I'll strike back until they became incapable of hurting me. Tears from the past made me strong so I didn't stop myself from crying because it means I have something to stand for, fight for the things I want to fight.

I feel fresh and warm after the hot bath. As soon as I finished, I went to my bed where my clothes are already prepared by Mrs. Park. She's such a sweet woman. I feel envious to Chanyeol for having a kind and understanding mother like her. I smiled when I saw a cup of hot cocoa placed on a table just beside my bed. The aroma is so enticing so I took a sip before changing to my everyday clothes.

Today, I have classes on Science and Math, the two subjects I hated the most but I need to attend. My parents arrange the schedule. In a week, my two days are spent for studying. Tuesday, for Science and Math then Thursday is for Literature and Social Studies. Sometimes on Wednesdays, an old lady is visiting me to teach History and Ethics but it's very seldom since I have the whole three and a half hours for myself.

"Good morning Ms. Kim!" I cheerfully greeted my teacher.

She is already scanning the books in her hands. "You look great today. I'm glad, you look ready to learn on my class."

"Of course Ma'am. It's always been a pleasure to see you and learn more." I took a sit infront of her. My classroom is only beside my bedroom and Ms. Kim Taeyeon is occupying the room opposite to our classroom. My parents already have it under control so everything will be convenient for me. That's how they make my life so comfortable.

At first, Ms. Kim Taeyeon doesn't want to accept my parent's offer to be my teacher because she wanted more experience from teaching at the previous school she had worked, an all-girls school but knowing my parents, they used money and offered her to stay in our house so she would be please to take the job. Taeyeon is now one of the highest paid private teacher and that made her so thankful to us. It's only been three weeks since she came but she's already treated like part of this family.

"Thanks. I hope you find these class interesting as I am to you."

"Thanks again Ma'am and you are welcome. I'm really enjoying this class."

She only smiled before starting the discussion. I'm so attentive during the whole discussion and I can answer all of her questions correctly but while doing activities she noticed something.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Kim?"

I chuckled at her question. "It feels weird hearing you call your own surname. You can just call me Sohyun like you are calling me before. Just Sohyun is fine."

"Fine, Sohyun. But tell me, what is wrong?" She's sincerely worried at me.

I only smiled. Even how much I tried to hide my emotion, I'm still easy to read. It's not my obligation to tell her of the past so I remained quiet. She respected that and didn't ask anymore questions. The class continued and I get back to my normal mood once again.

**{Kyungsoo}**

After finishing my written report on my laptop, I scrolled on my fb account and saw some old notification that I wasn't able to check. I'm not fond of SNS. I made an account just to connect with friends and people from school.

There's a friend request dated from last week so I click to see whom it came from. I read the name out loud.

"Kim Sohyun. "

Why does it sound familliar? But I'm sure I don't know anyone with that name. I clicked on her profile. Nothing iteresting, no picture and no posts but... there is a friend, only one. It piqued my interest so I click to see and I wasn't surprise to find out the account is owned by a teenager. A dummy account?

I checked on Kim Sohyun's friend's account to see if it is legit. I saw many pictures from a known highschool here. Denver highschool, the school where my classmates and I went to survey. It's possible. Someone might remember us and search for our name then add us as friends. You really can't read on what's inside a teenager's head nowadays. They are nosy and curious creatures who wouldn't hesitate to take risk. My eyebrows risen up from thinking of the possibility that a teenage girl is stalking me. That is creepy weird.

I suddenly remember the night when Chanyeol asked me if someone has been bothering me, and I asked why and who would bother me? He said there's a kid ,a young girl looking for me but he didn't tell who she was. He warned that if I'll ever come accross to a girl that age, I should be aware if that person is to be trusted or not because she might be the person he is talking about, the obsessive type who'll get on trouble just to get what she wants.

If someone is trying to stalk me then I should be careful. I removed the friend request she sent and close the web. I should just better review my lessons for tomorrow.

**This is an early update for my readers because I don't know when will I'll be able to update again. I will be busy :)**


	8. A Drink For The Young Lady

Chapter 8: **A Drink For The Young Lady**

  
**{Sohyun}**

Tonight I am ready. I never thought time will come that I'll be able to wear one of the dress Yeri gave me as a gift, a blue dress with a simple yet elegant design that fits on my body perfectly.

"Hello Chanyeol."

"What the-" I chuckled after seeing Chanyeol's reaction. His eyes widened with so much surprise after seeing me standing proudly just infront of him. He can't even utter a single word while the mop he used to clean the floor remained on air.

"What's wrong? Why can't you say anything?" I asked with a small laugh but Chanyeol's eyes are deadly serious causing me to hold my laugh and make a straight face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can you give me a drink?" I ask instead of answering him but Chanyeol didn't budge. His eyes are still the same, full of suspicion while it bores on to me.

"If you are planning for something, you better stop."

"Don't tell me what to do, oppa. I'm here for a drink." I sat on the table nearest to me and scan the whole place. There's no trace of Kyungsoo but who knows when will he show up. What's important is that I'm here to wait for his return. I didn't mind the unpleasant atmosphere that is starting to nervous me down, if there's someone who will try to harass me or violate me in any kind, I'll stay here until the time he shows up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kim might not be home but I'm sure they're going to be worried once they found out what you've been doing all this time."

"I said don't tell me what to do, Chanyeol. I'm not asking for your help so leave me alone and just do your business."

"But this isn't right! Where are the watchers? Why aren't they looking for you? This is also my damn business you know. Why do you think your parents will give me this kind of job when they could sent me anywhere place. They have many business running around but they sent me here to this noisy place just to make sure you won't do something stupid again just to entertain your own foolishness!"

I was stopped. Who did they think I am?! A cheap garbage? A slut? Chanyeol put his hands on his mouth. He knew that he talked too much. Even I'm aware of the truth that my parents doesn't trust me, it still hurts hearing from another person. It's piercing through my chest and also, I was hurt because of all what Chanyeol has said to me to think that I trusted him more than my own parents. He was someone close to me. I treat him like a friend and I know he thinks of me the same too even though his cold at times.

I manage to hide the tears and act that hearing it all from him doesn't affect me a bit. I shouldn't look weak in his eyes. "You know what oppa, I should talk to other waiters here. There are many of them so I don't need you. Bye!" I can sense bitterness in my own voice but manage to conceal it with a pretentious laugh.

I stood up and went away from where Chanyeol is. He's still looking at me with suspicious eyes that I chose not to notice. I should focus on more pressing matters rather than being affected by all of his hurtful words.

**{Chanyeol}**

  
"Hey you." I called Jiyeon who is busy cleaning off the tables.

"Yes?" She turn to me with a wide smile while her eyesbwaiting for me to speak. My eyes blinked from surprise. I wasn't use to this girl looking at me with that kind of pretty smile. It made me uncomfortable for an unknown reason.

"Uh... You see that girl over there?" I pointed at the direction where Sohyun is. The girl is still looking at the bar's entrance to wait for someone- obviously she's waiting for Kyungsoo, who else? For her, Kyungsoo is like the planet she's orbiting around and she wouldn't let anyone share the same orbit. If someone dares to get in between, she won't just push it away, she'll crush it as if hitting an asteroid to the ground. She's not scared even if it will cause a crater to its planet.

"Yeah?" My mind went back to reality after hearing Jiyeon's voice.

"Make sure she won't get any alcohol, just let her drink juice and wine but not with alcohol because she's just a minor."

"Huh! A minor?! What the hell, how did she get in!?" Jiyeon looks confused but I can't explain further.

"Just do what I said. Don't give her any alcohol even if she beg for it or we will all be fired. Do you want to lose your job?"

"Of course not! I'll do as you say even you're not the boss here."

"I'm not the boss but I have the privilege to give you orders."

"Okay fine. I'm following your orders not because you are claiming a higher position than the rest. I'm just doing the right thing. See ya!" Again, she gave me that kind of smile that alarmed me. I quickly avoided her gaze and instead focus my attention to the customers who just got inside.

When I finished serving them, I receive a call coming from a friend, from Kyungsoo. I quickly answered the call. "Hello DO what's up?" I walk away from the noisy place and went to the kitchen so we can talk clearly. It's not too crowded in the bar and not much job to do so I can take calls.

"Chanyeol. I want to talk about something. Can I come at the bar right now?" His voice sounds serious. I look around to check on Sohyun. She's just quietly sitting on her table. There are five glasses of juice infront while her eyes remained unmoved. I can't make him come if she's here.

"Not now. It's too crowded. I have many things to do."

"Oh okay. I'll just-"

I ended the call without finishing him talk so he'd think that I'm really piled up with work. Sohyun needs to leave before my friend comes.

I composed a message to someone. She could help me get Sohyun out of here.

  
**{Narrator}**

Kyungsoo is still infront of his computer, his mind wandering off to many things. At ordinary times, he would brush off those thoughts in his mind but his intuition says to find out more. He has a feeling that Chanyeol knows something but didn't want to talk about it. If he knew the person why won't he tell him so he would know which one should he avoid? If ever he's lying, he sure has good reason that needs to be explained and he have to hear it from his friend's mouth.

Chanyeol is too busy that he didn't finish him talk or is he just pretending to be busy so he would stop asking more questions at him? Either way, he have to look and find out for himself because his mind won't be at peace with the thought that someone is stalking him, an unknown identity that needs to be named. If Kim Sohyun or that Kim Yeri are connected, it could be one of them but it's not good to just point fingers to anyone he suspected. Another thing, he's not sure but he thinks that he already heard the name Kim Sohyun from someone, from Chanyeol perhaps.

After turning off his lap top, the young man went to his room to change his clothes. Always going to the bar where Chanyeol works, he had learned to upgrade his style in choosing what clothes to wear. He's not a fashionable person in ordinary days but whenever he take visits to the bar, he akways made sure that he'd look pleasing enough, not to look like an outcast.

"Kyungsoo where are you going? Dinner is almost ready." He heard his mom called from the kitchen. He smelled his favorite soup that he requested his mother to cook for dinner. He felt bad that he won't be able to taste it. He might not be able to get back for an hour.

"I have an important meeting to discuss with a classmate. Don't wait for me." He quickly made his way to the gate not to bother anyone inside his house and to prevent his mother from asking more questions.

"In this time of night?! Well, take care son."

"I will Mom." He quickly answered before getting outside of their gate. The night is unusually cold and it's good that he decided to wear a jacket. The air brush his cheeks while his black hair waved on every step he take. When he was a child he doesn't believe when his mother told him that he has good looks to be proud of but as he grew up, he saw what she meant. People around him always talks about how interesting he looks like until he see and analyze his face infront of the mirror and realize that all this time, he had been too shy to admit that he has some charm, a different kind of charm that other boys admitted they envied from the young man.

  
**{Yeri}**

It's class dismissal. I'm excited for this since class hours that I wasn't able to focus much on the discussion and now, I can't wait to reach the ground floor for what's waiting on there.

My knees trembled as I went downstairs. I still can't believe that Jaehyun is already down waiting for me. He smiled boyishly as he waited for me to close our distance. I don't know how to look at him because if I look into his eyes, I may not be able to control myself.

"Good afternoon Yeri. How did your class go?" he asked still wearing the same smile. My heart is going to explode if he'll remain like this. Why is he being so attractive?

"G-good. Uh. M-Mr. Pres-"

"I told you to just call me Jaehyun. Not president or class president especially now that I'm courting you."

My cheeks went pink. I can't help but look around because many students, especially girls are watching us. Jaehyun just gave them his refreshing smile. "Okay, let me just get used to it, Jaehyun."

"Good. That's better than president."

I still can't believe it. Just a month ago, I was dreaming for this guy to notice me even if he just gave me that smile and who would've thought, he is now here walking beside me, carrying my bag for me and giving me a ride home. I feel like I'm the luckiest girl on earth.

"Seatbelts." He said but I was still too occupied to comprehend what he said. I'm on a dreamy state when he suddenly went close to put my seatbelt on. Our face are just inches apart to each other so I just look at my right side to avoid his stare.

When I reach home, I wasn't able to keep myself from rolling on my bed. My dad even find me weird. They asked me why I am laughing without reason. It's already evening when I received a message from him asking if I already eat my dinner.

Our conversation went on for minutes. I'm typing a message for him when I receive a message from someone. I got confused after learning that it was sent by Chanyeol. It's not like him to text me for no important reason. What happened?

  
**{Narrator}**

While waiting for Kyungsoo, Sohyun had spent her time drinking different kinds of drink she can order instead of getting bored of being alone and seeing the crowds having fun. She went to the comfort room for three times already and she wants to drink more, this time she's going to have a heavy drink.

When she went out of the room, she called one of the servers and ask for the drink she wants but before the man could give it to her, a girl in a uniform like the man working appeared and stopped him from getting the drinks. She whispered something and the man went away quickly like he was afraid to get near me.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" Sohyun asked the pretty lady who doesn't look like a worker. She looks more like the girls on magazine and commercial models because of the face and body features.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we aren't allowed to give hard drinks or any alcohol to minors."

"W-what? Did Chanyeol ordered not to give me?"

"Uh Ma'am it's on the law. Drinking foe minoris strictly prohibited and I don't want to go against that order because I'm working. I'm sorry to break it to you but you aren't even allowed to be in this place." Jiyeon tried to say it in a way Sohyun won't be offended. She scanned the girl infront of her. Chanyeol is right, she's just a minor but it was obvious that she's trying to cheat on her age because of the way she dressed and the way she applied her make up. She's so young to be in this noisy place where adults come and have fun.

"But Ms. I'm already eighteen years old." Sohyun reasoned but Jiyeon knew she's bluffing.

"I don't think so. Tell me, how did you fool the guards? Didn't you know they could be sued for letting you in?" Jiyeon still tried to be calm. She doesn't want to prolong the conversation because she has many work to do.

"Does it matter, lady. And what if I'm a minor, can you really kick me out of this place?" The young waitress was taken aback when the girl infront suddenly change her tone and a smirk formed on her innocent-looking face. The kid is testing her patience.

Jiyeon tried not to get annoyed and put on the smile she always wear infront of her customers. "Why don't you just sit there and wait for your nanny. I won't kick you out if you'll just behave like a good girl and...no alcohol. I'll give you milk instead."

"Are you insulting me?"

"I'm just doing my job Ma'am and that means making sure you won't take any alcohol."

"B-but I'm eighteen."

Jiyeon sighed. She doesn't know how to handle stubborn kids like the young girl infront her.

"I can't." She just said and turn left to avoid the girl but she felt a hand held her shoulder making her turn back to the annoying customer. "Ma'am. I should go."

"Please.. Just let me have a glass of it. It's my first time. I just need a glass and after that, I'm finished."

Jiyeon noticed the desperation on the girls voice. She's been through this chapter of her life, when she always drink to forget all of her problems she needs to face on her young age. Maybe it's not bad to give a free taste to someone who needs it. Oh, here she goes again, easily swayed by those emotions. It's just that when she looked on the girl's eyes, she saw a reflection of her past and she couldn't ignore that.

"But..." Her eyes look where Chanyeol is and saw that the man is busy speaking to someone, a customer. "Okay. If you promise to behave, I'll give you something in secret but try not to get any attention because if they notice, it's the end for me."

Sohyun's frown change into a smirk. "Good to hear that-"

"Only one drink and nothing else."

"Okay, easy talk."  



	9. Kim Sohyun

Chapter 9: **Kim Sohyun**

  
**{Yeri}**

"What's happening? What Sohyun did this time?"

I called Chanyeol to ask him why did he want me to go at the bar where he works and now he said that I should drive to get Sohyun home. She went to the bar again and he can't leave his work so he needed me to go now before anything else could happen and I have to make it fast before its too late. I have no choice, I'm the only she has.

My Dad won't let me leave in this hour so I tiptoed from my room to downstairs not to wake him up. It's already 9 PM. How could Sohyun leave the house in this night? I'm sure nobody would let her leave so I'm assuming that she planned this beforehand, knowing that girl. She had escaped again from her watchers but how. Her parents made sure that she won't escape inside her room. Everything is locked. The windows, the door to her terrace and even the other rooms that can be her passage out of the mansion.

It's against their heart to lock their daughter but it's the only way to protect her. I can understand their over protectiveness that Sohyun don't. I feel sorry to her parents as much as I feel sorry for my friend.

I slowly opened the car's engine and tried not to make any sound as I started to drive the car. My mind is full of worries for my friend. She's been through many bad things, from her childhood up till now, she doesn't stop experiencing things she shouldn't went through at her ypung age. She came from a wealthy family but she isn't secured enough. She still can do things. The more she gained this power to do things, the more she lost herself and I don't want her to do things she might regret doing later on. Nothing will happen if she'd stay like this.

It took me five minutes to ge to the place. It's a cold night but I wasn't able to cover myself with a jacket because I'm sickly worried for Sohyun. While I was walking by the entrance, I took noticed of guards at both sides of the door. I tried to avoid their eyes and continued walking but before I could made my entrance to the gate, they both stopped me.

"Ma'am, minors aren't allowed inside."

Shit! I don't know what's inside Chanyeol's head when he called me to come here. Of course I'm not on the right age to come inside and stupid me thinking that Chanyeol already have anything under control came here a fast as I can without analyzing things first to make sure Sohyun can get home safely and stop her from doing things. I should've brought my fake id to prove that I'm at least eighteen. What the hell, I didn't think of that and just drove away.

"Mister, I took an urgent call from the inside, I'm just here to get my friend out because she's so drunk and no one can drive her home but me.

"How old are you?" The other man ask me suspiscously.

I look at the both of them with proud eyes hoping they won't notice of my lie. "I-I'm eighteen."

"You doesn't look like eighteen to me." Their eyes traveled from my head down to my feet. "You should get out of this place. You don't belong here." They said as soon as they realize something. I got afraid that they won't let me in and something might happen to Sohyun if I won't make it earlier so I just told what I want them to hear.

"But Park Chanyeol, the guy working inside called for me and ask me to get my friend out. Please, she's also a MINOR and it's because of the two of you why she's INSIDE." I said the words in an angry tone to send them I'm serious. Who wouldn't? My friend is in a situation that needs to be watched all the time. She listen to her parents when they're at home but when they're gone, she started to hatch her plans. I can't imagine how effortly she planned her escape from her watchers. Maybe it's an easy thing to do for her.

The two men looked at each others eyes. They both doesn't look satisfied with my explanation but they nod at each other before opening the door for me. They have no choice, causr it's their fault anyway why I'm here trying to get inside .

"Be careful Ma'am. We sometimes doesn't recognize minors so be fast and go home right after getting your friend out. We don't want anymore trouble in here so after leaving make sure to never return."

I rolled my eyes when I pass by the entrance. How could they not recognize Sohyun as a minor? Well, the security isn't that strict. I should be thankful, right because I esily got off the hook

  
**{Sohyun}**

The cold and bittersweet taste of the drink they gave me doesn't satisfy me much as I thought it would.vThey said alcohol will make you forget things and turn sadness into a different type of happiness even only for a while and now see what happened, after feeling the liquid enter inside my stomach, nothing had changed. I'm still me getting bored with the lights, noise and random people passing by infront of me. Maybe I should have some more, a glass certainly wouldn't do me good.

I look around and when I saw that no one's looking at my direction, I grab the bottle I just saw lying on an empty table, no sign and indication of being used. I first just stared at it For seconds, seeing the tiny bubbles getting upward, I suddenly feel thirsty as I gulp my own saliva, excited to drink a bottle for myself.

I poured some on my glass and place the bottle under my table in case Chanyeol will come back. I won't let him ruin my plans for tonight. As I tasted the liquid, a hot feeling lined down from my throat to my stomach. I think this is the right drink for me because it doesn't taste that bad so I sipped for more to have a good taste of the flavor. I drank continously without stopping until the very last drop.

"Excuse me. Can I join your table, Miss?"

I look to my left only to face the man who brings me so much fear and nervousness. This man again?! Isn't he already in jail because of causing harm inside the bar?  
It's like all the blood in my body got drained by the shock on seeing the same criminal who tried to harass me and scare my life with the knife inside his jeans. That's too traumatizing for me to forget and seeing how his angry eyes darted on mine, made my knees go shaking. I can't even utter a word to describe how scared I felt by his appearance.

"So after all, it's not a mistake to come here because I see you wearing a beautiful dress, how pleasant."

I still couldn't speak. I want to get away but I couldn't even move my feet to stand and leave him.

"You didn't change a bit, lovely fresh and innocent. I wonder why you rejected me that night when it was very obvious how your eyes played on my whole body." His disgusting words repeated on my ears that I feel like throwing up. There's no way in hell I will think of that!

And then suddenly... I suddenly feels not normal like something wrong is about to happen not just because of his presence but to me as well.

I really want to stand up but my body is refusing me. A strong force is pulling me down while everything in my sight went so blurred that I can't understand how everything moves. The flash of the lights, the music, the people, they all just became smoke of waves and all I want to do is to get away from all of it. Is this the effect of the drink? How fast and it reacted so much from what I expected. Is this how it should work? But why can't I even understand my own movements. And why is everything turning around like a roller coaster?  
  
I suddenly felt his hand reaching my shoulders and pulling me closer at him. Without putting much force, he already have me in his arms, caressing my face,my arms and even the sensitive part of my body. I wanna to let out a cry but no words came out on my mouth. Even I want to let go, I don't have the strength to. I want to push him and shout at his face for making me feel so useless and disgusted to myself but his grip is hard. I want to run away and cry but I couldn't do anything even how much I want to move. I feel so damn weak.

I lost control over myself as he lean me in his arms while his dirty hands kept on violating me. I feel so ahamed of myself because I can't do anything to stop him, even just a little push.

"Here's the best part." He whispered on my ears before my paralyzed body got awakened by a force. I don't understand what just happened but not long, I feel myself being replaced by different arms which I oddly feel safe knowing it's not the same man anymore who is holding my fragile body. It feels different and safe.

Even just his face I want to see but I still can't understand my vision. I'm finding for his eyes but everything just kept on twisting continously before everything went dark.

  
**{Kyungsoo}**

'Kim Sohyun?'

Is fate playing games on me?

This is the same girl who was helplessly harassed and violated by the same man on that night. I still remember everything clearly like it just happened yesterday. But why? I know it's all a coincidence but I just couldn't believe that it was the same man, same place and same girl and again, it all happened infront my eyes who just happened to find an answer to my questions.

In Korea, it's common to share the exact same name. Everyone can be Kim Sohyun, it's a common name anyway, but all of what happened only made it more suspiscious. I just couldn't ignore of the possiblities that my intuition about this girl could be right and here she is infront of me but now that I know that she's the one Chanyeol is talking about, I don't know how to react.

Of course, this girl wouldn't stage her own rape. God, forgive me for even thinking of it like that. I'm just too curious to find out whose the person Chanyeol is talking about but now, I'm not interested anymore if Kim Sohyun is a stalker or not because she's just a young and frail victim who happens to stalk me on my facebook(I wasn't even sure of that) and Yeri, the girl standing at her bedside is the only friend she has on her account and maybe inreal life too.  
I thought this kind of scenario only happens in the movies but I was wrong cause it's happening to me, to us and I don't know what should I feel.

Chanyeol doesn't want to say anything at first but I managed to make him talk about the identity of the girl who's still lying unconsciously on Chanyeol's bed. He already told me that she was the girl he's talking about, the one stalking me, making her friend Yeri roll her eyes. Seems like she doesn't want me to know. As they look at to each other's eyes, something tells me there is more to this that I shouldn't need to know.

"Sorry for not telling you about this." Chanyeol continued making me turn to look at his face. I can't read his emotions but I know that he's sincere.

I nodded my head. I know he has personal reasons why he didn't tell me about Sohyun.  
Chanyeol's lips formed into a grim line as if he doesn't want to talk about it but I want to know why. What is Sohyun to him? Why is he avoiding my questions. I urge him to say something when Yeri looked at him with cautious eyes as if preventing him from speaking so Chanyeol just looked down, maybe thinking if he should say something or not.

"If ever Sohyun did something you didn't like, I'm sorry. She's just...bored and you know what teenagers are doing around this time. They love to chase for their own kind of adventure. When they become interested to someone, they want to be acknowledge by the person like what she's trying to do with you." I see the stare he gave to Yeri. "She's simeone special to us and that's what you only need to know right now." Chanyeol added.

"I understand." I could only say, feeling a bit guilty for the things I didn't do. It's not my fault that it happened to her but I felt like somehow it is. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked, more concerned than wanting to get away from what happened. She's too young, I can't bring myself to just ignore her pitiful situation. To know that she's only fifteen years old and to witness how she was violated by a guy living on the skunks, not to add that he is a drug addict with multiple cases of rape and sexual harassment.

"She will, you don't have to worry about it Mr. Do. This is not your concern anymore so thank you. You can leave us now." Yeri get in between our conversation as if wanting me to leave them immediately so they could talk more on private but it's not what I want to do right now.

"No I want to stay. If there's something I could help, I'm willing to do it."

"Don't worry she's going to be fine but she needs to rest for a while before we bring her back to her house."

"I'll go with you. I want to make sure that she'll get home safely." I insisted. I've seen what happened to her and I'll only be relieved if I saw it with my two eyes that she's somehow okay.

The two stare at each other again as if they could understand each other on the eye contact. "Okay. If that's what you want."

Yeri shook her head disagreeing with my friend, an action that supports my theory that there is really something they can't let me know, a thing only the three of them share.  
"It's okay Yeri. Kyungsoo is a nice person. Let him come if he wants or I'm afraid, he wouldn't stop thinking about what happened." Chanyeol said putting his hands on my small shoulder, slightly tapping it as if saying that I'm someone to be trusted.

Yeri looked at me puzzlingly like she still disapproves at the idea of me coming with them but I flash a genuine smile at her in response.

"You heard what Chanyeol said about her right? I don't think it would be right for you to help my friend because...of course, a-after what you discovered..."

I cut Yeri before she could continue her words. "Whatever she'd done, I don't care. I'm more concern about her situation because of the guy did to her. I have to make sure she is okay."

"I can't believe this." Yeri shook her head. "Chanyeol why didn't you tell me your friend is a saint? You really don't have to go all this trouble Mr. Do."

"Don't worry. I don't judge people because of the simple mistake they've done. I'm glad to help you guys because I know that she is important to you."

Yeri sighed but nodded at me, now with a little smile on her face. "I now can understand Sohyun why she go all those trouble."

"I told you so." Chanyeol said.

  
**{Sohyun}**

My head hurts like someone drilled a hole inside my brain. The moment I opened my eyes and finds out I'm inside my own room, my mind went back to the last thing I remember.

The noisy bar, the blinding lights, Chanyeol's annoying sermon, the beautiful waitress and the bottle of beer on the table which I drank by myself. And a.... Flashes of memories came in like a lightning that made me froze from my own bed. That man! The same man from before! I felt like my chest is about to explode when I remember what happened that night. I was so helpless as the man did that to me. I could still remember how his rough hands slid through my underwear that I just feel like vomiting on my bed. I feel so dirty!

Tears started to form in my eyes until I cried and cried uncontrollably crumpling my own bedsheet. I'm so angry with myself for being so stupid and so weak. I'm so useless. I just want to hurt myself.

Even with the heavy feeling inside my head, I manage to sprang up on my bed and dash through the bathroom looking for something inside the medicine cabinet. That thing... I need it right now! I toss everything useless aside , not minding if everything turns out into a mess. At this moment, it's the only thing that I want to see and hold on to.

I saw the bottle of drugs on the corner. No one knows that I had stopped taking it. Everyone believed me when I put it inside my mouth and wash it with water but they didn't know I tricked them by hiding it under my tongue or sometimes at the side of my mouth where the cheek is.  
  
I searched for the drawers, inside the cabinet and even inside the broken toilet flush but to my dismay, it wasn't anywhere to be found. Maybe someone hid it. I should get another one then.

Tok tok tok

I panickedly close the door shut and lay my back on the door. Someone's in my room.

"Sohyun are you still asleep?"

That voice! What is she doing here?!

"Hey, are you alright? Do you want me to get inside?" She called but I didn't answer. I don't want anyone to see me in this situation. I always made everyone worry and I can't let them see how weak and stupid I was. I'm so embarass of myself. How can I face everyone after what happened?

I have always been afraid to face confrontation. I don't need their judgement nor their concern for me especially because no one really understand how it feels to be me. To be locked from the world outside just to keep me safe? For how long? That doesn't even helped me in any way. I just felt like sinking more onto the deep ocean of my own fears.

I look around my room but I can't see anything that could help me avoid the situation. The knocking continues, this time more louder and desperate. "Come'on Sohyun, if you don't open this door, I'm really going to break this thing for you!"

Not knowing what to do, my feet went walking continuously around the room weighing inside my mind what's the best thing to do at this moment. I 'm scared to open the door, I'm scared to face my friend and all I just want to do is to disappear from this room and get rid of this awful feeling swelling inside my whole body.

My desire to hurt myself just intensified with each minute that my hands becomes desperate as it looks for the object I needed to perform the act. But then, I realize there's nothing to see, not even a single sharp object to be found on this room. They already made sure I won't harm myself again. They are wrong, there's always a way. Tears escaped my eyes as I tied the curtain on the ceiling. My hands went shaking from the desperation but I manage to make a tight knot as I feel pathetic that I want to end my life like this.

I put a chair and stand on top of it. Slowly, my hands reached for the tightly knotted rope in round that I'll put around my neck. It's now or never, if I won't kill myself now, things will get more worse and someday I know I would regret all of this. This is the end that I expected for a messed up person like me and I see no reason to stop this. The rope was already on my neck when suddenly...

'Sohyun, what are you doing?'

I look around. There's no one inside the room and the knocking on the door stopped so who could that be? I stiffened, my neck is still inside the knot but I don't know how to continue what am I doing. Just like that, I remember something very necessary. How could I forgot, what had been protecting and keeping me strong all those years?

'My smile'

No matter what happened, I'm Kim Sohyun, a girl who can get away and hide inside her own smile, a simple gesture that gives me strength to be who I am infront of anybody.

'You are not to falter, you are not weak. You have the power to have what you want cause you're Kim Sohyun, the proud girl that she is, you aren't allowed to crumble down just like that.'

My lips slowly went up for a smile. I'm Kim Sohyun a girl with a beautiful smile so I shouldn't worry and face the world with confidence.

**{Kyungsoo}**

It's an exhausting night. Many things happened that I still can't believe I'm already at home lying my back on the soft bed. I've been here for some minutes just looking up the ceiling and thinking about...

Shit! I quickly reach for my phone under the pillow by my side and unlocked it to find piled up messages from Dohee. How could I forgot to check on her? I've been so caught up by what happened that I forgot to look at my phone. I opened her messages and read it from top to bottom just to make sure I read it all.

  
Dohee:  
Hello, can you come here for a bit and help me with Math, thank you! :)

Dohee:  
Hey, what are you doing right now?

Dohee:  
Are you busy?

Dohee:  
Perhaps you are. It's okay I already copied from Mint.

Dohee:  
I suppose you're really busy. I'll just call by tomorrow.

Dohee:  
Are you ignoring me?

Dohee:  
Babe do we have a problem?

Dohee:  
I'm sad, I want to talk to you

Dohee:  
:(

Dohee:  
Goodnight.

I tried to think of what to say but I can't construct a decent reply. I feel bad that I only send her goodnight and a heart but nothing comes after that. To think that she waited for me, needing my help while I'm outside helping a stranger.

She might be sleeping right now because I've waited like ten minutes but she still isn't replying so I close my eyes instead, to get some sleep but then, memories of what happened earlier flashed on my mind.

That moment, when I witnessed how the man violated the poor girl, I suddenly got the urge to protect her that I wasn't able to stop myself as I hit the man with a strong chair I grab somewhere. It 's a strong blow making the man fall to his knees because of the impact I caused to his head. 

As I carried the girl by my arms, my gaze fall down to her half-opened eyes and soft pink lips. She's awake but half conscious. Obviously, the man drugged her so he could take advantage of the situation and do what he wants with her. Thinking of it made my jaw hardened. She's so young and innocent, how could she be there in the first place?!

She was pretty, her dress also looks nice that she look so elegant even though it doesn't match her age. Whatever she did with her face, I can see that she's still innocent, too young to experience something awful and to a dirty man living by the skunks!

Speaking of that person, he's also a known drug abuser in the town who have past issues, many rape cases and sexual harassments reported by teeangers, some where even far younger than Sohyun by means of the same method, putting drugs on drinks to lure young innocent girls and do his dirty work after.

To know that she lives on that big mansion, it's scary to realize that even those people with money and high status could also experience these things.  
  
At first, I was surprised to find out that Kim Sohyun is actually very rich. Chanyeol mentioned working on her family because her mother is also one of the trusted maids inside the masion. Mrs. Park had been working there over a decade and Sohyun grew up by her guidance because her parents aren't always around to watch the girl grow but they're coming home from time to time.

What happened is suppose to be a secret just between the three of us but Chanyeol told it to Mrs. Park and they decided that it should be told to the parents later on because they can't risk their job. If the Kims find out without them telling it first, it would be the end of their careers and Chanyeol will be back to asking help from his good for the father he hated.

I wonder what could be the girl doing now. I just hope no more harm to come, just the good for everyone. With that I include myself and Dohee. I promise that tomorrow, I will be there for her and with that thought I was able to sleep.  



	10. A Day At The Carnival

Chapter 10: **A Day At The Carnival**

  
**{Narrator}**

Lately, Sohyun is being noticeably good on keeping up with her studies that Taeyeon always proudly mentioned to her parents how she was able to get perfect scores on the exams she had prepared. She is actually a good student even before but the teacher observed how she became far more better than the previous activities and quizzes on her class.

Mrs. Park and other maids has also became curious by the sudden improvements. The young lady was also seen praying and doing indoor activities like cooking and taking piano classes with Yeri, practicing her vocals with Chanyeol who plays along with his treasured guitar.

Yeri was happy to see her friend glowing more than ever but to the suspecting Chanyeol who knows Sohyun better, it was a little out of place to see Sohyun being submissive to orders and vibrantly enjoying the indoor activities. It was just very sudden.

Yeri had known Sohyun for long, she saw the different side of her before and she doesn't want to put any different meaning for the change in her behavior. For her, it is something to be thankful and hoped to continue.

Chanyeol told her Mom of his observation and theory about Sohyun's action and he wasn't surprise to find out they have the same thing in mind. Sometimes, the calmness feared him more because that just means bigger storm to witness so it is wise to always be prepared when the time comes.

Lately, Yeri is more often in the mansion just to keep Sohyun busy. It is very important to see that she's getting occupied with other things too. They watch the movie together and if Chanyeol isn't working, he will hang out with them. It's like the past, a memory of their childhood that is being recalled again. Sohyun is very pleased with the time and effort they gave her like she is someone very important. That's what she always wanted to feel, more attention from them even her parents treat her more like a baby.

Friday night... Yeri is on the mansion doing her homework, her notes scattered on the table infront while Chanyeol is sitting accross the teenager with his legs crossed. They are going to sleepover in the mansion and while the maids and the young lady herself is busy preparing dinner on the kitchen, the two went talking about their plans for tomorrow.

"Picnic sounds good but we've done that many times before. Can we do another else?" Yeri asked as she stop writing for a bit and focused on the man in front of her.

"So what do you suggest then?"

Yeri have thought about it before and she doubt if Chanyeol will agree with her. "How about 'Worlds of Fun'?"

"What?" Chanyeol finds the idea ridiculous. "It's too dangerous and she hasn't been there for years, the last time we went there, the two of you had a serious fight, can't you remember?"

"Relax, that was long ago, we're grown ups. I know you won't like it but do you really think keeping her away from the place makes it any better? Sometimes you just have to face the reality to heal an old wound and I believe she's ready for a new experience."

"I said no. Why can't we just go to the ice cream parlor? You two both love sweets right?"

"Uughhh! I don't understand why you're being a dumbass? I don't know if you're afraid to bend the rules or if you're just treating both of us like a fragile little kitten, I hate it."

Chanyeol crossed his arms annoyed by her words. "Don't use that tone on me, I'm the one responsible here. Use your brain instead and give me another better suggestion."

"Wow! You are freaking annoying me right now, oppa." Yeri clapped her hands as a sarcastic response for Chanyeol being such a killjoy. "I have no other suggestion than going to the carnival. You should've told me you're still afraid of the clown instead of being a meany."

"I'm not afraid of clowns!"  
(IT fan here...Idk why but I see Chanyeol in Richie child version, Finn? is so funny! It chapter 2 ending so sad :( R+E = Chanyeol + Baekhyun because they're Exo OTP)

"You were!"

Chanyeol annoyingly sighed letting himself fall on Yeri's trap, now feeling even more stupid for agreeing to just went on with the teenager's idea to go on rides. He feels challenged that he couldn't say no.

That tomorrow morning, Yeri went home after a quick breakfast to prepare for their activity later on and it's also the same with Chanyeol. When the two told Sohyun of their plans, she got excited because it's been a long time since they were able to go outside like this and enjoy themselves.

After a warm bath, Sohyun happily went through her walk in closet while singing her favorite nursery rhyme song in her pink bathrobe. She chose to wear a simple white shirt and shorts that matches her mood and after a simple makeover, she is ready to go.

Meanwhile, outside the Kim's residence parked a red Chevrolet owned by Yeri's boyfriend who at that moment was mesmerized after seeing how actually big the place is. Yeri is on her yellow spaghetti strap top and black shorts with a jacket fashionably tied into her waist. The young girl's hair is parted into a braid and Jaehyun just wears a simple black shirt and shorts which his girlfriend suggested as more comfortable than his normal fashionable cool clothes he used to wear in school.

"You didn't tell me we're going to meet the president." Jaehyun joked as he fix his eyeglasses to have a better look at the landscape infront of him making Yeri laugh as they walk into the big gate.

  
**{Sohyun}**

"Uh..Sohyun meet my boyfriend Jung Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun this is my bestfriend Kim Sohyun." Yeri introduce us to each other.

"Hello" I smiled at the man infront of me as I secretly compliment his charming good looks. My friend is so lucky to have a handsome guy like him standing next to her. I'm so envious and just wished Kyungsoo is also here with us.

"It's nice meeting you Jaehyun."

"Same here so...where is the other other one?" He asked as he look around the living area where we are all seated. Mrs. Lee, the cook came in serving us drinks.

"Thanks. " I said before she turn to get back to her workplace quietly. Again, I turn to Jeahyun to answer his question. "Chanyeol said he'll be here after ten minutes so let's just wait..."

I look up to my phone when I felt it's vibration from my hands. Chanyeol sent a message saying he's on the way and he's with someone. My heart leaps up a bit, excitement swarm my heart though I'm not sure if he's talking about a person I have in mind, I hope he is.

I look down outside the big window to find a motorcycle slowing down here. I'm really excited to see who is with Chanyeol but the excitement just died down after finding out that the person sitting on his back is a girl, not the one I'm expecting to see. Her long dark hair being blown says it all. The good vibes I'm starting to get just disappeared and instead of feeling lonely that he's not here, I just sighed, still trying to get back on my mood.

"They are here." I flatly announced to the couple busy talking about their school activities. They both love talking to each other, I see them really getting comfortable and sweet. How beautiful! And here I am, feeling so out of place.

When we get to the place they said we will go and enjoy, memories of childhood went back at me that I can't understand myself for being so emotional but tried to hide it. I don't know how to describe this wonderful feeling but all I know is that I got goosebumps all over me as I watch the children quickly getting to their own seat on a carrousel.

The fare has always been every children's dream to go and see, the rides turning rounds and the noise that can be heard takes me to a different level of happiness I can't explain. The wind is surprisingly not so cold in this type of weather, something we appreciate cause that means no rain.

Many things change from the last time that I came here and I'm not proud of being left off. The familiar sign that reads Worlds Of Fun that you can see outside, is beginning to fall from it's original place while the rides are newly enhanced to match with the modern style.

"I think it's a good idea to try the caterpillar first." Jaehyun started as we look for a place to go. Yeri nodded and we followed. I already met Jiyeon, Chanyeol oppa's new 'workmate' which he introduced as not his friend nor his girlfriend. I thought she just looks familiar but when we are introduced, I learned that she was the same girl before, the beautiful waitress who looks like a model, the one who gave me a drink.

She doesn't seem to remember me at all maybe because I look different from what I look on that night and so, I just let it that way cause I'm sure, once Chanyeol finds out about it, we're both dead.

"Can we go to a more exciting ride? Kids only ride caterpillars" Jiyeon exclaimed in a bored tone making Chanyeol roll his eyes at her. I smell something weird between this two. Interesting.

"It's okay, Jiyeon unnie. The three of us are actually still kids, right guys?" Yeri eyed me and the man beside her making us both agree with her statement. Jaehyun gave her a high five that I find cute. I smiled getting amused by the simple action.

"Okay let me go buy us all a ticket before it gets crowded." I said volunteering. I just like being responsible for simple things like this.

"Sohyun it's okay. Jaehyun had already prepared for this." Yeri stopped me before I could turn to the ticket booth.

"Oh. Then let me pay at least for the next ride. If ever...y- you guys want to take another..." I tried to say it nicely but it became so awkward to finish my words.

"But you don't really have to. We brought money with-"  
Jiyeon wasn't able to finish her words because Chanyeol already put his hands on her arm to stop her.

"Just let her. She's the one leading us through this whole ride so she's responsible for it. Right Sohyun?"

I smiled to all of them. "I'm glad to."

"So that means Jaehyun will only be in charge for the caterpillar ride and after that, we will let Sohyun pay for the rest? That's not a gentleman thing to do Chanyeol." Jiyeon complained.

"Don't worry, money is not a problem. If you don't feel fine with it, you can just pay me later but it's really nothing guys. I'm happy to spend it with friends." I said to assure them it's alright.

"Rich kid. I'm happy to get a free ride then." Jiyeon just said knowing how serious I am.

  
**{Kyungsoo}**

I don't know why Chanyeol called and insisted on meeting him at the carnival, a place I never imagined a person like him to go. Ever since I met him from highschool, he always blabbers how much he hates the place and the stupid-looking clowns. Though we never had the chance to talked about it, I heard rumors about it in middle school that he has some phobia with clowns. Is it Coulrophobia? I think so. Maybe it's just really rumors because he wants us to meet there.

I'm just wondering why he told me to invite Dohee. Could he be dating a girl that he wants to introduce me? If that's the case, I'm happy for him that at last, he now have someone special in his life.

I ringed Dohee for several times already but she isn't answering her phone. I also send her a message saying that Chanyeol has invited us out on the carnival but there's not a single reply making me a little worried so I phoned her bestfriend, Mint to check on her.

I was almost near to her apartment when she text me that she's fine and she feels sorry that she can't go with me because she needs to finish something so I told the driver to head back to the route going to the carnival where Chanyeol is waiting for me. I thought I should probably go even without my girlfriend because he really wants to spend his Saturday with me.

I went to ride a taxi cause I still can't afford to get myself a car. I have to save my own money for that. Well, my father wants me to borrow his car but shame on me, I'm not proud to use his old car because everytime I'm driving the vehicle, the annoying sound of it's engine is so bothering that I can't drive smoothly because it's shaking and I'm afraid it will break while I'm driving on the road.

  
**{Sohyun}**

After enjoying our first ride, Yeri suggested to play on the shooting game and it was the couple to first try it. While Jaehyun is focusing on his target, Yeri kept on cheering at his back. After how many tries, Jaehyun successfully shot the target with a triumphant smile. As a prize for his score the coordinator gave him a cute stuff squirrel that he gave to Yeri.

Everyone played and did well in game. I accepted a small white bear that can fit inside my small bag. When it's Chanyeol's turn, everyone anticipated because he looks serious at winning, maybe challenged by Jaehyun's bullseye shot. Knowing Chanyeol who loves challenge, he wouldn't want to loose over someone especially to a girl.

We have been laughing so bad making Chanyeol's forehead creased more in frustration. He sucks at this.

"You don't have to try hard." Jiyeon mumbled to herself but Chanyeol heard it and gave her a glare before shooting the target. This time, it hits the center that we all got quiet in shock, I almost clap my hand.

"Wow, you did it oppa!" Yeri exclaimed in surprise making Chanyeol rise his eyebrows proudly.

"You were just only able to hit the target because you tried for many times. "

"What are you saying?" Chanyeol turn to Jiyeon who zips her mouth and behaved.

After the shooting game, I made them follow me on a food cart that sells cotton candy organized depending on it's color. Light blue, mint green, light pink and yellow.

Obviously, I went to pick my favorite color which is light pink, Yeri went for yellow because she loves happy color, Chanyeol and Jiyeon have mint green and Jaehyun chose to pick the light blue that fits his coolness.

I never thought eating cotton candy will give me this happy childish feeling inside my stomach. I think I'm getting emotional again. As the foamy texture touched my lips longing for the sweet thing, a figure of a man blocked my view making me look up to the person in front of me with my eyes widening in surprise.

Suddenly, I felt my heart wanting to get out of my chest not knowing how to react by his sudden appearance. Kyungsoo never failed to make my heart race, it's either I will melt in front of him or I'll get red like a tomato.

"H-hello..." The words come out of my mouth at a shocked tone. What is he doing here?

"Hi." He said in response with a little smile that I find very cute before turning his attention to the man next to me. I don't know. It's just that when he smiled to me, a light and warm feeling embraced me like seeing it for the first time.

"Hey Chanyeol."  
  
Chanyeol looked at him then to me with a different expression in his eyes I only saw when he's serious. "Kyungsoo hey. Where's Dohee?"

Dohee? That's the name of that girl. Oh I almost forgot about her. After the things that happened that night, it was like hearing the name again for the first time.

"She have to finish something important and she also didn't feel very well to go out. So..." He look around us before whispering something on Chanyeol. It made me go curious. I suddenly wanted to know what did he said to him. Don't tell me its about me. Huh, I'm not assuming things. It's just a 'maybe' which could possibly happen.

**{Kyungsoo}**

  
"Everyone, this is Kyungsoo, he's my friend and he's also attending the same school as I am." As Chanyeol introduced me to them, I can't avoid to look at the girl standing in front of me. She has no idea that Chanyeol and Yeri had told me about her dark secret which I didn't mind to waste my time thinking about. What I'm more concerned is all the thing she went through. After that night I haven't had the chance to ask Chanyeol about her.

She smiles infront of me, an innocent smile that can lift up a mood. If I hadn't known that thing she did, maybe I'll find this meeting as something refreshing and cute but because I'm aware of her feelings towards me, it just became awkward but I tried not to show it because I don't want her to notice that I know something.

"H-hello Kyungsoo.." She has this shy smile as she tried to cover her mouth with the cotton candy she's holding. Her cheeks slightly glows a shade of pink and before I could say hi. Chanyeol went to me to meet his...

"Kyungsoo this is Jiyeon, my... co-worker in the bar."

"Hi." She simply said and I noticed how very different her feature is with these two young lady with us. It's not saying that she's more good-looking or anything but the way she carry herself, the way she dressed and her face was someone you can see on the television. She could be a model or an endorser with that look and too bad, Chanyeol isn't the type to easily make a move on someone he likes.

I nodded my head at her and then there's this guy named Jaehyun who has introduced himself as Yeri's boyfriend. He looks cool and handsome. Yeri is pretty cute with a good fashion sense and mature way of thinking and they're actually a good match. That said, I remember Dohee and our first date in a park. She was still this bright and energetic girl whose smile makes my stress from an exhausting day as a working student go away. The memory made me smile.

I sometimes wonder what had happened to her. She wasn't originally that hot headed girl she is right now. Before we started the relationship, we've been close enough to be called each other friends, though we haven't label anything back then. Just classmates very close at each other because she's sitting next to me and kept being this typical talkative girl who always ask something and start a subject with a quiet boy who only has a few friend and among them was Chanyeol.

I glance back at Sohyun after the recollection and realize that she's been staring at me.

"Are you alright Mr.? You seem lost for a moment." She asked with the usual pretty smile across her face.

"Uh no I'm fine, just thinking about something." I smiled to assure her everything's fine before looking around only to see Chanyeol having a conversation with his co-worker.  
I smiled back to Sohyun feeling lighter with her presence. She seems nice and friendly and I see nothing wrong in getting close with her.

As I said, I don't judge people with a single mistake and when I look into the young lady's eyes, I couldn't help but stay close and get drawn with her soft appearance. She looks someone you want to protect, a delicate thing you want to keep close by to make sure she is always okay.  



	11. But Annoyed

**Chapter 11: Bit Annoyed**

**{ Sohyun}**

  
  
One of the things I remember every time we come at the carnival as a child was the fast rides and most of it all, the Ferris wheel. Thinking of it makes me feel sick but now that we're grown up, maybe it will be different so I told them I'm going to be okay to ride in it. Chanyeol and Yeri didn't disagree more and to my surprise I'll be sitting next to Kyungsoo. We were the only one without a pair and I felt really nervous but mostly excited by the arrangement.

Before the Ferris wheel move, I got the chance to study Kyungsoo's built as he was busy looking around and taking pictures of the carnival. Compared to other boys his age, his body structure doesn't look someone who does workout but even so... I wonder where does the strength he had on that night came from when he saved me.

I suddenly got an idea inside my mind.

"Uhm. Excuse me. Do you like me to take a picture of you?" I didn't wait for long to hear his answer when he said yes and handed me his phone.

He flash a smile and posed with his hands in a peace sign. Gosh! I'm falling for his cuteness. I nearly forgot that the Ferris wheel is starting to move soon and I only realized it when Kyungsoo get his phone back and told me to hold on to something.

My hands quickly made it's way to take a hold of something but before I could grab on it, I lost my balance and slipped making my head nearly bumped infront if only Kyungsoo wasn't that fast to hold my shoulder to support me.

The way his hand hold me was very gentle like he was afraid that I might break. At this moment I just wish the time would stop. "Be careful." He only said before removing his hold on me.

"Yeah sorry." I turn my head to a different direction facing away from him. I still could feel the warmth that lingered from his touch. Right now, I feel so happy, sitting beside the man of my dreams. I've longed for this moment to happen and now that its finally here, my chest keeps on making the thumping noise which is quite annoying because I'm afraid, he would hear it.

I enjoyed the moment while it lasts. I wasn't even aware that I gotten off of my fear on heights because Kyungsoo is just sitting next to me and when we finished, our group went to another place.

A suspicious looking tent stood infront of us and the first one who decided to get in was Jiyeon. The moment we went here, I notice her staring at this place as if she was put under a magic spell.

"Y-you guys sure about this.." Jaehyun's voice trailed off when Yeri signed him not to speak. He obediently kept his mouth shut but still kept looking around suspiciously keeping his comments to himself. Chanyeol's expression was the same with him too.

For me, it was a little weird but I don't know why I'm so excited about this. It's kind of scary when you look around the place but that just made me go look forward to see how everything will go..

A crystal ball can be seen placed on the table while there's a set of reading cards lying beside it. This i kind of place is real huh. I thought things like these only happens on televisions.

"Wonderful!" We look into where the woman's voice came from and we saw her beaming by the entrance. She suddenly just appeared there without us noticing. Excitement was written all over here face. The dress she wear was very colorful and shiny, it's so long that it reaches down to her knees and it's not just that, there are different accessories placed around her body. I guess she's the fortune teller

  
"Oh, dear. What the bunch of kids doing here?"

"Um..." Jiyeon awkwardly gave us looks before continuing. "W-we would like to know about our fortune."

"I see, okay. Take a seat first everyone."

We followed her by the table. Because everyone looks afraid, Jiyeon and Kyungsoo went to take a sit beside the woman. Chanyeol was beside him whose beside Jaehyun, Yeri then me before Jiyeon unnie.

"You're group doesn't look like the type to come here for a reading."The woman said as she shuffle the cards. "Who wants to go first?" She ask afterwards.

I reluctantly raise my hands making all of their head turn to me. "I want to go first." I said ignoring their look as the woman smiled at me.

"Okay then, what do you want me to read for you, dear? It seems you're looking forward to this."

"I.." My gaze fell on the man beside her. I'm always confident but now, I feel like I'm going to fall off the cliff if I continue my words. Everyone's waiting for me to speak so I muster the courage to say it in a straight face. "I want to know about my love life and what advice can you give me so the man I want will look at me as I wants him to.  
  
I could imagine them gasping or getting surprised by it but instead, the room was silent, only the cards were making sounds.

"Okay, is that it?"

"Y-Yes please."

  
**{Kyungsoo}**

  
I didn't expect that she would go this far. What's she's asking for wasn't bad but I don't like where this is heading. Why did Sohyun have to ask her that?

Chanyeol glanced at me, the kind of look that only the two of us could understand. Of course, Sohyun isn't aware about the fact that I know her secret and that would better stay that way. If she knows, who knows how will she respond on that, right?

The fortune teller opened several cards, analyzing each of them carefully while chanting uncomprehensible words, a kind of ritual before turning to Sohyun.

"There's a third party involved in your relationship."

"I know." She answered calmly before our eyes locked on each other. There's no doubt about this anymore. I know and I am sure, I am the one. The way she send that stare to me, it was very obvious and I could only imagine Yeri and Chanyeol getting uncomfortable on their seats.

"It wouldn't be easy. How will I put these..." The woman pointed at a card. "These is the Queen of hearts at the bottom but above it is the Ten hearts in reverse. If you put these two cards together it probably means that you are going to get the man you are head over heels in love with but in accordance to this, you need to overcome the obstacles that'd get in the way. You have to win him over the third party."

The next card was revealed beside the ten hearts in reverse. It was the Ace of diamonds.

The woman smiled. "These could mean two things. It's either your wealth will help you get what you want or it could be pertaining to your ability and intelligence in order to have your way, it's a positive sign. I think just by looking at these three cards, it will be successful but ONLY if you're able to fight for him, are you willing to do everything for the man you love?"

"Yes I am. It's like being committed."

For some reason I felt like something in my stomach feels weird. I can't help but feel bothered for everything I have heard. There's no way it would happen like that.

I stood up from my seat, getting everyone's attention.

"Where are you going?" Chanyeol followed my movement.

"I need to go use the comfort room. I'll be back."  
I replied shortly just wanting to get out of the room quickly with these uneasy feeling growing within me.

I march to where the comfort room is while Sohyun's last words kept repeating on my mind .

'There's a third party involved in your relationship.'

'I know.'

'Yeah I am. It's like being committed.'

  
I shook my head trying to get it off my mind but it went playing there like a broken record player. I look at myself infront of the mirror. The reflection of me looks a bit annoyed. I'm not this kind of person. I don't easily get annoyed or get affected by something so small. So why my expression looks like this?

Huh. Don't tell me its because of her

I turn on the faucet to wash my hands and the cool water seems to calm me down for a bit.

"Hey Kyungsoo.." The man with the tall built and deep voice who entered the comfort room was Chanyeol. I didn't expect he'd follow me here. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"I'm fine. I just need to cool down for a bit."

Seconds of silence passed before Chanyeol said some thing. "I know it's not fine. I'm sorry for what Sohyun said, she's acting strange."

"I said it's fine. Don't worry about it anymore."

"But it's not. I know it's not fine. Don't act tough because I know you've noticed something's strange with her but you don't want to tell me. If you feel annoyed, just say it."

"It's not easy. Sohyun is..." I remember everything that happened since the very first time I met her. Her stares, her stutters, and the words I didn't expect to hear from her then all of the unfortunate events before that, the harassments, her delicate figure. "Sohyun is different. I don't want to blame her for her actions instead, I just find her as someone I want to protect. I don't know, I can't explain what I feel."

"I understand. I also felt that way as well as Yeri. But you know, you have to tell me if you're feeling uncomfortable with anything. It's not just about Sohyun. I mean even when you don't feel good about something, you should be honest with your own feelings. Just let it out."

I nodded my head. I know Chanyeol is worried for me but I don't want to be a bother to anyone.

  
**{Yeri}**

  
Jiyeon unnie and Sohyun who's walking infront of us looks happy and satisfied from the result of the fortune telling session a while ago. Tch! Just because they got the answers they wanted.

Well, I'm contented with what the woman had told us. My gaze went from my friend's back to the man walking beside me. He's so cool and gentleman, such a boyfriend material.

' You're lucky, your cards are full of hearts. It seems you're love life is doing well. It's going to be a strong and long one. You have to take care of it so it would last for as long as you want.'

I can't help but giggle to myself. I'm so lucky to have Jaehyun. I mean he's the perfect kind of guy. A responsible president of the student body, a nice and charming guy, who wouldn't fall for that kind of person whom you think does his duties well? Even until now that we're walking together holding each others hands like this, my mind still couldn't process everything.

I was only able to wake up from my own daydreaming when our group stopped walking infront of a stall that sells ice cream. Sohyun said she crave for sweets and since she's the leader of these whole adventure we let her lead our way.

I type a message for Chanyeol to say meet us on the 'Ice Cream Corner', that's the name of the stall.

After getting our orders, we went to the tables set by pair so I'm sitting infront of my boyfriend while Sohyun and Jiyeon unnie shared a table. I wonder if they're get along well. As I observed them awhile ago they are quite timid but I can see a connection with the way they exchange glances.

While eating ice cream, I remember the look on Kyungsoo's face as he excuse himself to the comfort room. It was kind of awkward and I remember myself getting smaller on my seat, slightly embarrassed for the words that come out of Sohyun's mouth.

I can't blame Kyungsoo for walking out in the middle of the fortune telling session, if it was me, I'd probably do the same.

"Oh here they are." My mind stop wandering from what happened earlier when Jiyeon unnie announced that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are already here. We see them walking their way on the grassy part of the place.

They immediately spotted us and is on their way here and I caught my friend's eyes sparkled like the stars in the night sky as she looked at Kyungsoo with so much adornment. I don't know if I should laugh with her reaction or not.

Looking at the face of Chanyeol oppa's friend, I think I could already relax now on my seat. Chanyeol was saying something to him and he has this little smile on his face, so cute.

"I'll get them Ice cream." Sohyun suddenly stood up and went to the vendor to buy without even asking what flavor they want. She looks so excited, I'm getting more worried.

  
**{Narrator}**

Chanyeol didn't miss the look on Sohyun's face when she got nearer on their direction. She has this beautiful smile across her face. Chanyeol smiled at her as she handed them the Ice cream that they didn't ask for but as she was doing it, her eyes were only glued to one person, to his bestfriend whose trying to relax.

"Thanks." Kyungsoo only said with a thin smile on his lips but after that, he avoided her gaze and looked down on the table. Chanyeol noticed Sohyun just standing beside them as if waiting for something to happen so he eyed her curiously.

"I just want to know, did you like the flavor?"

The two boys stared weirdly on each other, both speechless at the moment.

"Uh we like it very much and I appreciated you for buying us. I'll just pay for-"

"No, you don't have to. It's all on me Kyungsoo."  
She said the last word on a very different tone that send shivers on the young man. Is she making a move? He thought.

"Okay I'll be getting back on my seat. Enjoy your ice cream." She said merrily before leaving their table, excitement evident in her eyes. Kyungsoo observed the girl as she take a seat. His side glance was immediately cut off when his phone began to ring. He glance at the screen to find out the call was from his girlfriend.

"I'll take this one." He said to his friend whose busy eating the choco flavored ice cream, before putting the phone on his ears.

The first thing he heard was Dohee sniffing as if she just cried.

"What happened?" He can't help but get worried.

[Do you still love me?] The voice from the other line sounded like it was about to sob.

What is this all about?

"Dohee I don't get what is it?"

[ Just now I saw you. You're eyes are glowing. You're smiling at her.]

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't get it, please explain to me what's happening to you?"

Chanyeol watch as his friend's expression becomes serious over a phone call and at the same time, his eyes looks everywhere around him as if searching for someone.

"What do you mean are you here?"

[ No, I'm here in the kitchen chopping some onions. But...]

The phone call ended.

Kyungsoo didn't get what she's talking about but he's certain, something's wrong and she needs him right now.  
Without second thoughts, Kyungsoo went up giving the ice cream cone still unfinished to his friend who eyed him curiously.

"I have to go. There's something wrong with Dohee."

"Can't that wait?"

Kyungsoo nodded in silence wishing Chanyeol would just stop asking anymore questions but as if he wouldn't.

"Did something happened?"

Kyungsoo only shrugged before walking away in a quick pace. In that moment Sohyun who was clueless to what is going on went to Chanyeol and asked him where Kyungsoo is gone.

"He's going to his girlfriend's house. There's an emergency." After hearing Chanyeol's words, Sohyun felt like she lost all the energy and excitement in her body. She wants to spend more time with Kyungsoo but it's as if fate doesn't want them to be together.

If it's going to be like this then she doesn't have any choice but to be more... aggressive. Yes, if she needs to put full force, she will for the sake of her love just to get the person she likes and have him for herself.  
  
And what if it doesn't went well?

No, she's not ready to lose a man like him whose became the center of her life, the planet she orbits and the sun that lightens her dark world. The moment she first laid her eyes on him, she knows her heart began dancing in a different rhythm without music or anything, just her feelings, herself who was fascinated with his gentleness and kindness that outshines everyone around her.

Maybe it's lame to put her trust on the card reading but the fortuneteller's words brought strength into her hopeful heart. She will be the winner to have Kyungsoo who will soon reciprocate the love she have for him and Dohee will be the loser to stand small because right after Kyungsoo fall on her trap, she will be out of the picture. Poor girl! Sohyun could only think that its all just bound to happen from now.

**{Kyungsoo}**

The lights were turned off when I opened the old and rusty front door on Dohee's apartment. The first thing that stumbled on me upon entering the cold empty living room was the mess and a smell of a food that made my stomach growl.

With a fast beating heart, I dash through the kitchen only to find everything in a mess. The stove is already turned off but I find the sink covered by grease and some used plates were all just scattered there, not place in order as if a storm passed by. On the counter top table, you can see small particles of chopped onions which means she didn't even bother to wipe off the mess she made.

Looks like I have some cleaning to do. But before that...

I turn my feet towards the direction of Dohee's bedroom which is located just across the kitchen. I don't know but...I have a bad feeling about this.

As I close my step to the door, I heard a sound coming from the inside like pieces of glass shattering.. Immediately, I was already inside scanning the dimly lit room but what I just saw made my jaw dropped.

Just two meters away from where I'm standing, there stood Dohee whose infront of a large mirror looking at her own reflection wearing that... Why is she wearing something like that? I wasn't sure because I can only see her side profile but it's as if she was smiling to herself. Why is she making that odd face infront the mirror? Slowly, her head turned to me and that's when I saw the tears pooling on her eyes.

I immediately close our distance and lock her in an embrace feeling her cold skin against mine but she just pushed me and yelled. "You are going to leave me! You promised me that no matter what happens, you will stay with me! I left Hoya for you and this is how you will repay me?!"

"What?!" I was confused. Instead of having an argument with my girlfriend who has a pitiful look on her face, I just went to her closet to get her a pair of pajamas and told her to wear it because she's only wearing a short dress and I can clearly see that she isn't wearing anything inside.

She shook her head to me, rejecting the pair of pajamas. "I don't want to wear it."

"It's cold. You can't wear something like that in this weather." I simply said trying not to get distracted. The fact that she's infront of me, wearing only that thin cloth. It's see through and beside from that, she doesn't wear any thing inside aside from undergarments. I can see her nakedness infront of me.

"Why? I did this for you. Actually, I prepared this night for you that's why I can't answer your calls and pretended that I was busy with school. Then I'll be learning from someone that you're seeing another girl..."

"I'm not seeing anyone. I'm with Chanyeol and some of his friends."

"But someone told me you went to a group date with him. You have a different smile on your face that time you met the little girl. Why? Is she your new type? Are you now going with younger girls? Do you want to break up with me now?"

I got even more confused as irritation grew inside of me. How can she throw those questions as if she actually witnessed what happened there? She's not even there...or so I thought.

"What is this suddenly all about, Dohee? Whoever told you that is clearly mistaken. You know I can't do that with you."

"You already did. You cheated on me with that girl! Tell me, what's with her that I don't have huh? Why are you abandoning our relationship just like that?"

My confusion became suspicion. Why is she acting weird all of a sudden and the words she's saying doesn't make any sense at all?

"Who told you that I'm with someone? Who told you that shit huh?" It's not like me to curse even if I lost my temper but I wasn't able to hold myself from the irritance because she just kept on accusing me.

"Just knowing that you believe that story without hearing me first... I can't understand. What's happening to you?"

Dohee remained quiet. I don't know what's going on in her mind but I'm certain about one thing. Something has changed in her. It's been quite a while.

The lively Dohee who always made sure to put on a smile on my face when I'm down during our high school days was long gone. I can't remember how it all started but I just notice one day that her feelings wasn't the same back then. I once ask myself what have gone wrong. Am I lacking? Didn't she want me anymore? Or worst, she had set her eyes to another man?

Now that she mentioned that name, my suspicion only grew stronger. I hate to think like this but maybe...Dohee is still deeply in love with Hoya after all this time and she just mistaking her feelings to me as love.

No... It can't be.

'I love you Kyungsoo. From now on, you'll be the only person in my heart and no matter what happens, I promise that I'll always stay by your side and cherish your smile."

She swear with these words and I hold on to it with all my heart. Now, she's acting like a different person. I tried to understand her the best I can be and even after her demands of different things, like helping her out with doing school works or staying with her even I have much more to prioritize in my own house, she's still not contented.

I'm always trying to understand her but all she saw was my mistakes.

I was startled as I felt Dohee's arms on my shoulder. She started hugging me from my back and the hot breath her mouth releases sends shiver down my stomach.

"I-I'm sorry Kyungsoo, I didn't mean to make you mad, please don't get mad." She started sobbing softly on my back and she easily won me over. She always know how to make me weak with her tears.

I know something was wrong but when she cry all my defense crashed down.

Like I can just turn my back at her... No. I could only sigh.

"Stay with me tonight." She whispered right on my ears. I have no choice but to nod my head. I was going to ask her about her odd behavior, calling me and saying those stuffs and the thing about her ' eyes' when suddenly, Dohee pushed me right on the bed. I was so surprise that I didn't have the time to move. She did it without warning.

Dohee's provocative smile even made it all weirder. She came close to me that I could feel her got breath against my cheek. Her mouth is making that shape, as if making me kiss her.

"D-don't.." I slightly move my head back. Dohee remained still but her eyes, it's pupils gets darker that I can see through her anger.

"It's just a kiss. Are you refusing your girlfriend now?" I sense a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Dohee you know that I can't just-"

She didn't let me finish and attacked me with her lips like a fierce lioness. I never thought my first kiss will be like this. Not that I don't like kissing my girlfriend but it was unplanned, to be honest I don't feel comfortable doing this with her right now.

I have so much in my thought to respond with her kisses. Before I knew it, she was already putting my hand on her chest. It was so soft and firm. My body immediately heat up from the simple touch.

No. This not a good time to do this.

"Kyungsoo, you can't become like your brother who didn't reach his goal and become a father at a young age. You have still things to do,a role to play in this family. I'm old. I don't know if I'm still be able to support you so you need to work hard to help us. Don't get swayed by any type of emotion that makes you weak." I imagined hearing my father's words in my head.

Impulsively, I push her away from me still feeling hot with the contact. Dohee who lost her balance fell down on the floor. I tried to help her stand up when she yelled at me.

"Don't you dare touch me! How dare you refuse me like that! I was being generous and here you are acting like you're disgusted to me."

"It's not like that. B-but we have to wait."

"That again. We're in a relationship, right? This is something natural for couples like us."

"I'm sorry Dohee but I'm not in the mood for any of this. It can wait. Look at you, you're not in a good shape for this." I tried to calm Dohee, slowly putting my hands on her shoulder but instead she push my hands away trying me to get out of the house now.

I can't understood the look on her face while she look down on her bed but I can see pain. Without words she point her finger to the door.

"I can't leave you like that."

"Leave!" She shouted to me at the top of her lungs that I have no choice but to step back and leave her. She doesn't even look at me as I made my way out.


	12. Taking Her Advice

Chapter 12: **Taking Her Advice**

**{ Narrator }**

  
It was Tuesday. Ms. Kim Taeyeon whose about to left the classroom to go directly to her own room was suddenly stopped by her student who still remain seated on her chair in the middle of the room. 

Class is finished. What's up with her? The teacher thought to herself  


"I hope I'm not bothering you or anything but can I ask you a simple question Ma'am?" 

" Of course what is it?" Taeyeon asked as she sat in front of the girl. If there's something she can help with her student, why not? She knows the child needs someone to talk to. With her lack of social skills and friends, as a teacher, it's also her duty to help her develop herself in anyway she can not just academically but socially as well. 

"Talk." She told her when she remained quiet for a minute. The girl is nervous. She can see how her hands keep covering the other as if she can't keep herself calm from whatever's bothering her. 

"I...I want someone-no! I mean I'm in love with someone but he already have somebody special in his life. I thought to myself, she was very lucky, I actually envy her and everytime I saw them together, I feel like tearing them away from each other. "

The teacher was surprised but concealed it with her interest on the girl's story. This is the opportunity she's waiting for, for them to have a serious talk as what she wanted from the very start. 

"But she's a cheater! I saw her with another boy and I swear to myself, that no matter what it takes, I have to get Kyungsoo away from her. I have to make him see that someone like me exist, a girl that will love him unconditionally." She noticed how Sohyun's fist hardened as she talks about the cheater girlfriend of her love interest. 

"How can you be so sure that she's cheating on him? Did you see it with your own eyes?" 

"Apparently… yes and I saw them together inside the coffee shop where me and my friend Yeri hangs out. At first I thought the man with her was Kyungsoo but it turns out that she's having an affair with another man, that slut!"

Taeyeon didn't give any reaction though it's her first time hearing the lady said something inappropriate infront of her. "Kyungsoo was still clueless about this but I'm planning to say everything I know once I've had the chance." Taeyeon saw how serious the lady is as she talks and judging by her simple movements that wasn't normal to every other girl her age, she could tell that the girl is dealing with something serious.

She’s not in the kind of profession to conclude that but she isn’t a fool to think the girl is normal that’s why she’s here in the first place. 

"To be honest, I want to ask you how can I win him over." She can sense desperation in her voice. The girl is clearly obsessed with whoever that Kyungsoo is. Emotions like this is unhealthy to an individual especially to an emotionally unstable person like the girl infront of her. Situations like these usually leads to an even more difficult one. 

"It's not easy." Taeyeon sighed. This is a lot harder than teaching her the basic of algebra. "You really can't make a person respond the same feelings towards you Sohyun. Once in their life, people will have to experience what it’s like to be broken because it's inevitable for humans like us. We can't make everyone feels the same as what we feel for them because it's not just how everything works." 

"Then if you're me, will you just give up? You'll just let someone disappear in your life even how much you love that person? She is cheating him! They can't be together forever like that." 

Taeyeon shook her head before smiling to the now curious lady. She could tell the girl needs a better understanding on the real concept of love.

"No, because I won't throw someone special away without a fight. Confessing your love to someone is not a bad thing but hurting someone for your own selfish reason, that is considered bad. If you like a person and you want to make them feel that then be more honest and express yourself to them clearly. It sometimes works and it sometimes didn't but whatever comes out, even if you end up hurting yourself in the process, the best way to recover is accepting the result. It might hurt from the beginning but later on, you'll find yourself slowly healing." 

The concern woman pointed at Sohyun's chest. "Only love can heal a broken heart. And if you find the right person to love you and you also love the same in return, that's the kind of love you have to protect and fight for."

She look deeper more on her student's eyes, wanting her to understand more of what she's trying point out to her. "Always remember, a love that destroy others is not considered love at all, it's just being plain selfish. If you truly love a person with all your heart, prove them your feelings by staying on their side whether it's you or another person he chose to be with. Give him a shoulder to lean on as a support when he feels down. Don't try to hurt his feelings just to prove you're better than another girl or he might think you’re happy that he is in pain and is just waiting for the chance to get in the picture. It will only give him a bad impression of you. That doesn’t sound good isn’t it?” 

Sohyun knows what her teacher is talking about but her stubbornness will never accept this. She said those words as if everything is so easy to do! She knew she can be honest to express her feelings more to Kyungsoo like what her teacher advised her but the part of accepting the result, it's so troublesome to think that she’d let something like that to happen. She know she can’t easily give up in the matters of love.

  
Once he finds out of Dohee's cheating, will he still keep her around? She wants him to leave that girl. What if he gets hurt! It's better than being in a relationship full of lies. 

”I’ll think about it Ma'am. Thanks for the advice.” She smiled with the teacher before walking out of the room to head to another room downstairs where their housemaid Mrs. Park is staying. The truth is she gets her point but that’s not how she think the game would end. 

The woman already in her mid-forties is still stunning even in her working uniform. Without the wrinkles and the excess fats for staying long in the kitchen, her beauty can still compete with the other girls to this generation. If only she didn’t dated Chanyeol’s father while she was still in college, she could still be working as a nurse and have established a good life for her family but it’s too late to blame herself now.

  
Though she didn’t have the life she planned, there’s one thing she won’t ever regret doing in her life. It’s bringing up her son, Chanyeol into this world. The day he was born, she was still in a painful situation but seeing his son’s bright face change those meaningless sobs into a heartwarming laughter. With her boyfriend leaving her to marry off the girl his parents wanted for him, she have to took care of him all by herself.

His father only took a glance to his son everytime he gave them money to support them but that was it. He didn’t care for Chanyeol since he already has a new family to put his attention. The moment he was married off to another girl, she knew he stopped loving her and after realizing what a jerk he is, Mrs. Park slowly loses her feelings until nothing was left. When Chanyeol came, she vowed to only love one man and that is her son.  
One day, her aunt who works as a maid in Kim’s residence told her that she’s retiring from her work to rest from her old age and they need a replacement for her. Mrs. Park was so desperate to find for a new job that time because she need to pay the bills and support her family’s needs so she told her that she will replace her as a maid instead. Mr. and Mrs. Kim are too kind to her and she enjoyed working at her new job. She actually felt like she’s already part of the family. Years of working there, she realize that there’s nothing more she wished but seeing her son grew up to be a good man with a nice job and a family to look up in his future. Just simple but great things. knock knock knock

“Come in”

Mrs. Park isn’t still finished wearing off her earrings when Sohyun came inside with a bothered look on her pretty face. She gave her a hug. She only smiled before asking her what’s wrong. She can tell on the girl’s face that she’s bothered about something. Sohyun treated her like a mother and she feels the same. Because she doesn’t have a daughter, she also treats her like a real daughter.   
“What’s wrong Sohyun? Is there something you want to talk about?”

The girl sighed and played by her nails, trying to remove the nail polish she put on by herself the other day.

“Do you want me to paint your nails? I have a new color that suits you.” The young lady nodded. At this kind of time, she just want to be talking to someone who will understand her better. Mrs. Park always made her feel that she’s a normal girl, she can see the genuine look in her eyes when she talks to her that’s why she’s comfortable to speak with her the most. When she tells her about things other people finds crazy, there's no judgement afterwards. She spoke words softly in a way she wouldn’t feel like she did something wrong.

“Today we have baby pink as what you always wanted.”

Mrs. Park started painting her nails when Sohyun started talking about Kyungsoo and how great is her love for him. ”I can’t blame you. Kyungsoo is a nice young man.”

“Do you think he will like me?”

She doesn’t know how to answer her question but she tried saying it without pointing out something that will make her think she's being restricted. “Chanyeol told me Kyungsoo is serious when it comes to the person he love. Well, I’ve only heard from my son that Kyungsoo haven’t been in love with someone until Dohee came in his life. Do you know who I’m talking about dear?”

“I know that she’s his girlfriend.” It came out in a low tone that the elder woman noticed it.

“ He’s a very quiet boy. He doesn’t usually talk a lot to someone he just met but Dohee is the very opposite of him, the girl wouldn’t get tired talking to him. Everyday, every hour. They are seatmates so it was a big challenge for Kyungsoo. I don’t know the whole story but somewhere that time, they become good friends. Kyungsoo supported her in everything when she was so depressed even until now that they are together, Kyungsoo kept on taking care of her because he love her so much.”

Sohyun only admires the young man more after hearing everything Mrs. Park had said. He’s not the type of man girls fall head over heels in love with just by the physical sense but his gentleness and seeing how much he cares toward other people including herself, it’s what brings him close to her fragile heart, it’s what drawn her to him that she thinks of him highly than anyone else in her life.

Sohyun thought she won’t be answering her main question but after a moment of silence she heard her sigh before saying something. “Sohyun dear, I know how hard it is for you to think that the person you love doesn’t give you the attention you wanted from him. But please be patient, love will come in the right time and place with the right man God has destined for you to be with.” As Mrs. park ended her sentence, she was already finished putting the nail polish on the girl’s hand. Sohyun looked at the perfectly painted nails with adornment but the thought of what her maid just told her made her face crumple. She don’t think her love can wait much longer. All she wanted right now is for Kyungsoo to turn to her and accept her love to him. She can make him happy. She can guarantee it.

“What if there’s no other time? What if today is the right time for me to do something? I’m just wasting my time wondering when is the right time when I can just come and fight for something, right?”

“Uh…mnnn. I’m not going to say it’s wrong but..” Mrs. Park got confused by herself wondering if what is the right words to say. She just can’t open her mouth and say anything in her mind to advice the bothered young girl. She’s afraid she might say something that will trigger the young lady to do something out of hand.

“You know sometimes, it’s good to wait for better opportunity to make an entrance to a relationship you're seeking to have. Speaking that this is your first experience, it’s not good to rush things out immediately especially if you aren’t still emotionally prepared for it. You have more way to go before jumping into a decision you’re not sure if your going to be happy or not. For now, just enjoy the life of being a teenager. Not all relationship makes us happy, trust me.” Mrs. Park spat the words with a little hint of bitterness. As much as she don’t want to tarnish Sohyun’s idea of a perfect love, she knows she have to wake her up in her own dreamland before it’s too late.

She, herself, failed in love on the past. It was a long time ago but the feeling of pain and bitterness remained in her and she doesn’t want Sohyun to experience any of that. To be a prisoner of a failed relationship makes you regret things to the point of depression. She’s just lucky that God gave her Chanyeol. If it wasn’t for her son who gave her enough strength to continue, she won’t be able to stand up again.

**{ Sohyun }**

I opened my notepad to type in the plans for tomorrow. I’ve decided to take both Ms. Kim Taeyeon and Mrs Park’s advice but in my own kind of way. The back of my mind keep saying to just rest and call it a day, but for my love that its greater than anybody else, I think I can beat the tiredness.

I smiled with all the thoughts that is running inside my head right now. The sight of the lovely flowers decorated on the table just adds to this warm feeling of being in love that I had so much ideas to write on.

Okay, let me do this.

After an hour of preparing my plans for tomorrow, I dialed Chanyeol’s number to speak to him about it. Knowing him, he would brush off the idea and instead tell me stop this foolishness but I’m sure, once he heard everything about my plan, he won’t have any choice.

[Hello]

His voice sounds so tired.  
  
“Hello Chanyeol. I have something I want to ask for you to do.”

[Hmm?]

“Can I talk to your friend Kyung-“

I wasn’t finish saying my line when he barked at me.

[What the hell Sohyun, can you knock it off already?! I just got off from my Math and that’s what you’ll tell me?! It’s about one hour before another subject and I don’t want to have this talk with you right now.]

“Can you let me finish first before you mouth me?”

[What, to just hear you talking about your great desire to see my friend so you can stalk him whenever you want?. Is this some kind of another game to you? How many times should I remind you that my friend already have a-] ”Stop! Please this is very serious. Just tell him I want to talk him, please. It’s urgent.” [ And why will I listen to you?]

“Because it’s now or never. Don’t worry oppa, I'm going to be really honest about everything. I appreciate your worries for me and for Kyungsoo but I promise you, things won’t get out of hand for sure.”

[Do you think I’m stupid to just let you decide on things?]

"Tell him to meet me tomorrow on the park after your class or if you don’t, there’s another way for me to know. I’m serious Chanyeol you won’t like it if I do something.”

[Then I’m telling you you're not getting what you want.]

I was about to say something but he immediately ended the call. He’s seriously getting on my nerves.

I went to my bed to rest my back for a little. This is so tiring. I feel like eating something sweet so I'll have the energy to think of something else better. Chanyeol is really serious. I think he’s cold attitude gets worst each day. What if I just find out for myself where Kyungsoo lives and-

My phone vibrated just suddenly. When I look on the screen to see where the message came from, I was surprised to see that it’s from Chanyeol.

[Instead of the park, he wanted to meet to you somewhere else. And he said you're already friends in Facebook so why don’t you open your account and talk to him yourself.]

“Really?!’Okay thank you so much for your help. But wait, aren’t you mad at me? Is it because you can’t stand it if you won’t be of help to me, right?”

I heard him sigh on the other line. “No You really sound so desperate, and how can I just go against it? The moment I told Kyungsoo you want to talk to him, he said okay. And he also wanted to meet you to hear everything you want to say to him. Be prepared, Sohyun. You have to be.”

”Okay. You made me happy right now. Thanks, oppa!” My voice sounded cheerful but there’s just this different feeling I can’t put out with words and why does Chanyeol oppa sounded…sad?

[Wait Sohyun.]

I hold back the laughter in my head when I heard him get serious on the other line [Don’t get too excited. To tell you the truth, I’m still against the idea but if it’s the only way for you stop annoying me then okay but this is only going to happen once. Do this the second time around and I won’t forgive you even if you apologize to me even for a hundred times.]

“Woah! Okay then.”

After the call ended, I can’t help but scream with delight as I rolled like crazy on my bed. I can’t contain myself from happiness. I should’ve known that too much fun and too much excitement isn’t healthy for a girl with a weak heart like me.  
  
**{ Kyungsoo }**

The day passed by like it was all nothing. After the classes, I still don’t have the energy to go home so I walk by myself in the library to read and kill some time. My friend, Chanyeol has become so busy that I suspected that guy has been keeping a secret from me. As much as I want to find out about it, my mind is too troubled to ask him of that because of what happened between me and Dohee.

Every time I remember her words, loneliness just starts to build up inside and it didn’t just affect me emotionally but mentally as well. It’s hard to just brush it off my mind. The look in her eyes, just remembering it all pains me that I don’t want to think about it anymore, but I don’t know how to understand her and all the words she’s throwing at me. DO I DESERVE THIS?! No, I don’t want to exaggerate things but my mind is shouting all my frustrations inside my head.

I force my brain to stop thinking about her right now because I can’t get myself to start reading a book if I kept replaying my mind over that scenario. That day has been too much for me to take and I feel that my little patience left for her drained that day so I need a break. This is not an actual breakup but for now, it’s better if we won’t see each other off, for let’s say… three days or a week. I don’t know but we need time for ourselves to cool off from this turmoil.

I brush of the thoughts and focus on the Psychology books I chose out from the line of shelves in the empty library. While flipping the pages to look for an interesting topic to read, I came across an interesting title which is ‘Obsessive Love Disorder – A Disease Or Not?’ Something about the title pulls me to read it.

It discusses about an illness of a person whose clearly obsessed and want to possess someone he/she love so dearly by all means, which sometimes becomes destructive and resorts to blackmailing and manipulation. Sometimes the person would go over, to the point of stalking someone, taking private pictures and have a collection of it, some don’t even mind paying an investigator to gather private information and even the little details of the person they are stalking.

When I got home that day, the sun is still a little visible but the cold is beginning to envelope the street where I walked I can hear people shouting from the outside of our small house. Mom and Dad are fighting again.

  
I get quietly inside my own room to not let my presence known on both my furious parents. I’m tired of their fights that happens almost everyday. Avoiding it is just the only thing I can do.

I slumped to my bed and fell asleep. A little while, I was awoken by the sound of my phone ringing under my pillow. I lazily opened my eyes. Only person will give me a call. When I look at the screen, Chanyeol’s name appeared.

**Happy Valentines Everyone!**

**Happy Hearts Day! <3**


	13. Live Disorder

Chapter 13: **Love Disorder**

p align="justify">  


**{ Narrator }**

  
When Sohyun arrived at the restaurant she and Kyungsoo agreed to meet on, the time is exactly six in the afternoon. Everything is set according to what she had planned for. The grand table reserved for the two of them, a violin accompaniment that will start to play the moment Kyungsoo will arrived and a bouquet of fresh flowers beautifully arrange inside a glass vase place on the table.

She intended to come earlier than ten minutes just to make sure that everything is set and organized by her own taste and since the owner of the place, a wealthy businessman is a family friend of theirs, it’s not difficult to set everything up. The dishes which mostly contains Kyungsoo’s favorite foods will be served when the man of this important meeting arrived. She asked everything she can to the young man who didn’t hesitate to answer all the questions she prepared for him to answer. He thought it was just due to her curiousness as a girl whose excited for a new friend but he didn’t know, it’s a plan to surprise him with something grand she could ever think off. It may sound too much but for Sohyun, it’s just fine to spend money as long as it is for man she loves. She wouldn’t mind even how much money it'd cost.

Everything is easy when you have the money. People are willing to do anything and everything with the power of money.. But LOVE, it’s the most complex things in Earth that even the rich and wealthy people finds hard to find. Love is any where, you can feel it in different forms, you can see it in the eyes of people around you yet it’s not easy to have.

No one can buy love, that’s what most people said, but she will in her own way, she will get Kyungsoo’s attention as what she deserves and make him fall for her, badly.

When the young man arrived, he can’t help but notice all the things prepared on their table. No one would expect a normal date to be this grand. Why would this young girl spend too much for this? The man thought as he sat on the chair for him.  
He can’t believe how she manage to prepare all of this just for this meeting.   
“You don’t need to be surprised by everything you saw Kyungsoo. I’ll assure you, this is going to be long so..”

From the expensive looking dishes and eating utensils, Kyungsoo’s eyes met Sohyun who still wears the same innocent-looking face. Her hair was neatly tied in a ponytail matched by an elegant pair of earrings and a necklace that cost a fortune. Her dress is just simple. It doesn’t reveal much like the last time but it really looks good on her.

“You see…I made this all just for you.” She continued with a smile.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how he should start talking but he have to act like this is just nothing to him. It’s not like for a fifteen year old girl to make him nervous, not at all. He thought it’ll be easy to talk to her in a friendly manner but after seeing all of her unnecessary efforts, just for this night, made everything so awkward. He knows her intention but for her to spend much for this is just crazy.

“I-I appreciated this but you don’t need to go all this trouble. We just need to talk as what you wish, you don’t have to waste your money for this.”

Kyungsoo almost regret saying his last word when he saw the slight sadness mixed by annoyance as the girl’s eyebrows crossed each other, but it was easily replaced by the usual smile Sohyun always wears. So easy for her to shift her mood.  
”I’m going to be frank. I like you…a lot.” Kyungsoo was taken aback but manage to hide it with his straight face. “During the night you saved me, there’s not a day, not a second in my life, I didn’t think of you. You are the most sincere, gentle, kind and caring human being I’ve ever seen in my entire life and if I have to marry a person, I couldn’t think of anyone else other than you, that’s because I know that when you love someone, you will give her everything and all the attention she needed. You will do everything for her. We have the same thing in common Kyungsoo, I’m loyal just like you. I’ll do everything just for you to notice me and love me.”

“Sohyun I-“

“Let me finish first please.” Sohyun stopped the man for speaking. She wants to say everything with all the important details she remembered from the first time they met. All the details should be completed, her feelings and thoughts for him should be explained and that’s to show how sincere she is, to say everything he needs to know about her. It’s now or never, and this is only the perfect time to make her feelings reach him.

“I think I should give you a little story of myself first. I want to make you understand all of my feelings from now on before you say anything.”

“S-sure. Go ahead.” Kyungsoo tried to meet the young girl’s eyes and read the emotions he can see there as she talk about her own feelings. At the moment, he couldn’t help but be amazed by the courage she took for this but at the same time, he felt uncomfortable. It just showed how sincere and serious she is in dealing with her feelings at a young age. For the first time, he saw the maturity in her eyes that looks ready to face everything.

“My childhood is really not fun at all.” She started. “I sometimes wished I wasn’t born to experience the pain. Being always left alone only on the care of my nanny and some our housemaids, I grew up to resent my parents that my heart always longing for their attention and love started to change overtime. I became used to their absence that I stopped missing their existence in my life.” Sohyun smiled but the smile didn’t reflect happiness at all, it was sadness. A feeling of pity wrapped the young man’s heart, trying to imagine how the little Sohyun manage to live a life without her parents beside her.

They may not be the perfect example of a happy family but he remembered how his mother took care of him when he’s sick, when his father brings him to football games as a child to watch the game while having a hotdog and soda as a snack, and he remember his brother when they fight over some toys and new pair of clothes. After all the things he considered bad, he still finds himself fortunate compared by other people. It’s a tough life but he’s glad that he's not alone to face all of life's challenges.

  
“I thought I was okay.” She continued. “Aside from Yeri, I started gaining friends from the school. I was happy at first but it didn’t take long when those girls started to bully me for a very stupid reason, a boy. Yeah, you know what girls are, everything is a competition for love, they got jealous because I got the boys attention first. But I didn’t like him, not at all. At that time, my eyes is only looking for this guy, a twenty four years old man who teaches on that school.”

The man who kept his silence can see the hesitance in Sohyun’s voice as if something was blocking her throat from speaking.  
“I didn’t tell my feelings to anyone even to the closest person to me because they might think I’m crazy for crushing on a man fourteen years older than me, you see I was just nine years old, very young, very foolish. I… Let’s just say I failed in love.”

Kyungsoo didn’t knew Sohyun jumped off from the important part of the story since the girl realizes, after all these years, she isn’t ready to open up about her greatest fear. It’s the point where she lost herself and got drowned by the kind of world she’s living now.

“T-that was the hardest turning point in my life and I was very scared and very mad on the world for what happened and what it made me to become. There’s not a day, not a second that I didn’t blame myself for loving the wrong person. I was a stupid and weak child that I resorted in doing bad things you won’t ever think of.” A long sigh escape on Sohyun’s lips as she remembered all the things she regretted..

“I practically becomes crazy when it all happened. The bullies became worse as much as my depression that I don’t have any other choice but to fight back against them. All my life, I never felt so strong until I was able to hurt those people who inflicted pain to me not just emotionally but physically as well.

“I didn’t feel any guilt. As a matter of fact, the act satisfied me and enjoyed doing, reasoning it to be my own way of getting justice. The teachers did not take it well so as a punishment for my bad behavior, the guidance has been my classroom for a while but it didn’t stop me from doing what I want. I continue doing it for my own satisfaction hurting those bullies not thinking if it will cause a serious injury on them until that very day happened, I accidentally pushed a girl on the stairs because she is testing my patience and I have no other options but make her stop with the same method I know. I hurt her, push her without thinking and that cause her arms to get injured badly. It was seriously damaged to the point that I was able to face the anger from her parents.”

“ In result to my harsh behavior, they decided to get me out of the school even before the school itself took action against it and at first, I can say it was okay, knowing that I can at last get out from that pit of hell! But then, as time passed by and I started to get bored with the life I become I realize that nothing in this world can heal what I’ve been through.”

“And you know what my good parents did about it? They did nothing! They didn’t say anything to me. They didn’t get worried or ask what’s wrong but instead lock me in my room, not asking why it happened in the first place. Just like that, my feelings were all set aside because they only think I was nothing but trouble.”

“The night I first saw you, I don’t know what happened to me but I can’t get the image of your face out of my head. When you protect me from that man, I instantly fell for your kindness. I felt so protected in your arms the second time. Everytime I get a glance of your face, I feel radiated with your sunlight that I just want to be a part of your life. Kyungsoo I want you to know that I love you because you make me feel all of these emotions on those little time we spent together. Everything just felt right when you're around. I feel protected, warm and safe with you. I want to be happy again and I’m sure, you’re the missing puzzle that’ll complete me and make me feel loved. I need you.”

Kyungsoo remained unmoved, looking at the table filled with so many kinds of mouth-watering foods, some he just saw for the first time. It all look so inviting but after hearing Sohyun’s confession, the man can’t even took even just a single bite of food on his plate. Her words are so full of emotion, her story is somewhat familiar just like… just like the thing he read on the book.

A light bulb appeared on Kyungsoo’s head. What had just crossed his mind?! While the thought makes sense to him, he still don’t want to assume it is the case but he wants to know more about her story first before making an assumption. I

‘Obsessive Love Disorder.’ Yes he's going back on the library or better yet, borrow it so he can bring it home while searching for it on the internet. Books are old school but sometimes it contains much more the information he needed.

After his classes on Thursday, Kyungsoo made no intention of going to Dohee’s house to see her or even communicate with her through the phone. Thanks to that meeting yesterday, now he had something to do to get out of the mess in his troubled mind.

Since yesterday after talking to Sohyun, his mind had become preoccupied with many things such as the possibility of the girl being in a worrisome state and today he wants to investigate more about it.. With this interesting thoughts he have in mind, he won’t have to deal with the daily stress in his own house and his problematic girlfriend. The talk with the fifteen year old girl made him realize that in some aspect of our life, whether you’re from a poor or a well-of family like Sohyun, there is no such thing as perfect family. Each of us has their own ups and downs. We should just learn to accept it and see the good on everything because if you embrace the pain, the more you invite all the negative things inside your life. Don’t let hate contain you or it’ll be the biggest destruction that may change you in a bad way.

Kyungsoo’s mother was fixing the garden when he went out of the door. Different type of flowers started to bloom and the sight of it reminds him of someone.

“Mom, is it alright if I pick some of these?” His mother smiled teasingly and Kyungsoo’s face instantly becomes red as a ripe tomato“ M-mom, it’s just for a friend, She loves flowers so much.”

“She? I don’t know you have a girl friend, of course except for that Dohee.”

“Yes, she’s a friend of Chanyeol and somehow becomes my friend too. She is sick. I guess I’ll bring flowers to brighten up her mood.”

“Go on, seems like your enjoying the outside lately.” There’s a teasing smile across his mother’s lips that Kyungsoo chose not to notice

He also didn’t respond on her statement. His mother knows that he doesn't speak much inside the house. Kyungsoo never told anyone in the family how’s going on with his life as a student and the hardships he’s facing not just from studying but also from the people in his environment. The fight that happens almost everyday and the daily stress it causes his family is one of the big factor that changed him into becoming this type of a quiet person. D

“Mom, I'll be going.”

“Okay. Be back before dinner, alright?”

“Yeah.” He carefully place the flower inside a paper bag and headed his way to Kim Sohyun’s house. She already knows he is coming to visit since it was her who requested to see the man. Not that it excites him but talking to her is the only thing the bored young man can think of doing to pass time right at this dead moment. He don’t have much any work to do in school. He is quick to finish all the activities given to them by the teachers., Chanyeol hasn’t been calling him and Dohee…does she really have to get into his thoughts every now and then?

After he made it on the mansion’s gate, the first thing Kyungsoo noticed was the black car moving, taking it’s stop at the back part of the house out of his view, maybe to park at the garage. Unbeknownst to the clueless young man, inside the car where Mr. and Mrs. Kim who just came home from the long days of work away from house to surprise their beloved daughter because today is their twentieth anniversary and to make up with their daughter, they went for day off.

Still thinking if he should still continue to walk forward and meet Sohyun with the flower in his hands, a figure of a lady suddenly appeared infront of him wearing a blue uniform. It must be one of the maid working inside the mansion.

“Good Afternoon, Sir. Are you Do Kyungsoo?”

“Yes it’s me. Is Sohyun inside?”

“She’s inside the dining room. Follow me please.” She turned around to walk her way on the mansion and as what as he was told, Kyungsoo came following the Kims’ maid with the small feeling of anxiousness building inside him. He wants to ask the young bothered girl more about herself and see what kind of help he can give her as a concerned man. Sohyun started to have a special soft spot in his heart however, it doesn’t mean anything but just pure concern. The girl is so young and getting romantically involved with her in the kind of situation she’s into, it's exactly like abusing someone's weakness. Friendship is only what he could offer and nothing more. He wouldn’t even dare, he’s already tied to someone.

The same large and grand living room welcomed the dumbfounded young man. There is no Sohyun in there. He kept following the maid until they stopped on a wide dining area but walking his way there, Kyungsoo felt like melting down in his place on what stumbled upon him.

Beside Kim Sohyun, a man and woman sits across wearing a business attire. There’s that familiar and strong resemblance on the faces of each other and he couldn’t be wrong, these are Sohyun’s parents. Who else could it be?

Kyungsoo searched for Sohyun’s eyes but she just gestured him to sit infront of them. Now, the girl infront of him, the Kim Sohyun he’s seeing today looks so formal with that posture the same as her parents. These scenario is very much like attending a business meeting.

“G-good afternoon Ma’am, Sir..” His voice came in a low tone from the intimidation. He’s not expecting to see them right now. From what he heard on his friend, Chanyeol, the Kims are seldom to be seen in the mansion because of their businesses all across the globe. Why didn’t Sohyun tell they’re coming today?

“Good Afternoon, have a sit please.”

Kyungsoo who was hesitating to sit infront of the parents chose to sit across the young lady who quickly gave him a smile. All he wanted is to see how she’s doing and observe if she will display any of the behavior of a person with love disorder but seeing her parents right now infront of his face is really a surprise. He don’t have any idea how this meeting would go. He never met them once.

They’re like one of the wealthiest family in the country and in front of them was just a simple man without anything to be proud of, and it just happens that he’s friends with a family maid’s son.

“As my daughter told me and her mother, a special person is coming to see us and that means she’s talking about you. Is that true?”

It was hard for Kyungsoo to meet the eyes of Mr. Kim as he talk. He couldn’t look at him directly in his face though he looks soft and kind with a gentle looking eyes. Although Chanyeol told him that the family is kind, he still feel that there is an invisible wall that he can’t just break, that he can’t be comfortable of.

Mrs. Kim looks the same as well and now, even Sohyun looks a bit distanced.

“I'm asking again, is that true?”

The young man nodded his head as a response.

“I see so that explains.” His eyes shifted from the man in front to the paper bag he is holding and Kyungsoo’s face suddenly heated up after realizing that the tip of the flowers are exposed outside.

“Uh Sir this is…”

“Are you courting my daughter?” It’s just a simple question but the man can’t help but feel uncomfortable. He knew the first time they’re eyes met that it’s not going to be easy to talk without getting nervous.

“Uh no Sir. I’m just here to see your daughter that’s all.”

“With those flowers? I don’t think so.” Mr.Kim’s face hardened the way he could tell he doesn’t have a good impression of him. Kyungsoo could only look at Sohyun to give her the moment to explain the truth about their relationship.

She easily get what he wanted her to do by just the gesture. “Dad, please don’t ask him those questions. He came here to visit me as a friend, just concerned because I'm feeling sick since yesterday”

“You didn’t tell us honey.” Mrs. Kim said checking her daughter's temperature on the forehead with worried look on her eyes.  
Of course they cared. Kyungsoo thought. He still remember Sohyun’s words, her longing of love and attention that was deprived from her as a child. He could understand her but as a grown up person, shouldn’t she just forget about the past and live on the present? Well, isn’t that what she’s trying to do?

“Okay let’s get back to where we're at.” All the attention went back to the patriarch of the Kim family. “Can you introduce yourself to us?”

Kyungsoo managed to get himself calm just so he could answer the man properly. “My name is Kyungsoo.” He searched for Sohyun’s eyes before continuing. “Sohyun and I met on the carnival. We we’re introduced to each other by Chanyeol along with some other friends and… it's not hard to like her as a friend.”

What is he saying? He doesn’t really know. They just begun with these so called friendship and he doesn’t exactly know how to explain the beginning of their friendship.. Wait, are they already considered friends?.

**{ KYUNGSOO }**

  
Sohyun then went into the conversation. “Well, it’s the first time we have been together on an occasion but the first time we really saw each other off was around the time it happened to me on the bar.” It was straightly spoken, not even faltering once. I suppose they know it already by looking at the how they reacted.

Silence took us for five seconds before Mrs. Kim exclaimed. “Well we really wanted to thank you for saving our daughter from a criminal. If you didn’t weren’t there at that time, God knows what might happen after. Thank you young man.” The woman’s smile lessen the tension I’m feeling but that doesn’t still make me comfortable enough even with the gentle look on Mr. Kim’s feature, I could tell that he doesn’t trust me.

“Please allow us to repay you.”

“Uh it’s really nothing Ma’am.. I just did what any concerned man will do in the situation. When I saw her being harassed looking helpless, my impulse is to get her away from that man and keep her safe. What I did… I think it's what everyone in the same situation will surely do.”

“Hmm. If that’s the case then let me repay you with anything. Give me your price.”

“Dad that’s!-“

I shook my head firmly. “Sir, I’m glad that you’re thankful to me but for my principle, taking that money will just make any of my help useless. When I have the chance to help someone in need, I do it because of my own will without thinking of having anything in return. I hope you understand that Sir.”

I’m not sure if the smile I saw in her father’s eyes is something not to worry but I'm certain, it’s difficult to impress a man like him.

“Very well, if you don’t want to take money as payment ,then let me pay you with something else and you are not going to insult me.”

“I don’t mean to offend you Sir, but-“

“Left him speak first.” Mrs. Kim stopped Kyungsoo, lightly tapping his hand. Kungsoo turned to Mr. Park to hear his words, a little tense and unsure for what this conversation will have for him.

Mr. Kim sighed before pulling something inside his pocket. “I should’ve told Sohyun earlier but I’m afraid she'd faint the moment she heard my plan for her coming birthday.”

Sohyun’s eyes widened that she almost dived the table. “Dad, what do you mean? What are you holding?!”

The Kim couple exchanged glance and a smile formed on their lips with the surprise for their excited daughter while I remained unmoved but a little amused on how they are all acting right now. On one moment, everybody seems to be too formal and after Mr. Kim talked about their surprise for their daughter, I saw a picture of a normal perfect family as if no one’s hiding something.

“Mr. Do Kyungsoo, will you accept this little gift as my gratitude for what you did to our Sohyun?” I hesitantly reach for the baby pink envelope with a cursive writing of Sohyun’s name-it’s an invitation for Sohyun’s birthday!

“Of course, it’s an honor. Uh…” I stared on Sohyun whose visibly happy with the small smile on her lips. “Sir, can I have a little moment with Sohyun, if you'll excuse us for a moment.”

There was a long pause. They stared on each other’s face before he responds. “Take your time but my eyes is everywhere.” He said jokingly bit with a hint of warning. I know that kind of look too well but of course I understand his concern for his only child. Sooyoung is like a delicate glass that can easily break, a little force and she'll shattered into pieces.

“Will you?” Mrs. Kim glared at her husband before turning to us. “It’s alright. Me and my husband will be going to the study while the maids are making some dinner. Enjoy yourselves young people!”

Before I could talk, Sohyun pulled me by my arm. “Mom, will be on the garden if you need us.” Her voice sounds happy and calm, I admit she looks charming today that I let myself be pulled by her warm hands.

“You didn’t tell me you're birthday is coming, and it’s this weekend. I haven’t prepared for a gift.”

“You don’t have to think of it that much. It’s just a day to celebrate another year to add my age. Just your presence is enough to complete my day.” I felt Sooyoung’s arms tightens so I remove my arms on her grip.

“Oh sorry! Did I hurt you?”Her eyes widens realizing her actions.

“No I’m fine.” I relaxed for a moment before locking gaze into her worried eyes. I easily place a calming hand on both her shoulder before saying what I think should have e told. “You’ve become so honest to me Sohyun, I know it’s hard on your part to tell all those secrets and thank you for trusting me.”

“I trust you more than anyone else.” I was distracted by the sincere look in her eyes, but still continue what I’m saying.

“There’s something you should know. I know you like me but..”

“But what?”

I felt my cheeks blushed, talking like this to a fifteen year old girl is a little awkward. I mean it can be awkward too with people my age but… this is so unusual. My face straighten at her, looking at her eyes to see what reaction will she have on her face after hearing my words. “Okay, if you like me then it’s fine with me because it what’s you really feel for me and I can’t do anything about it but you should know that my feelings for you is different. I like you in a different way, it's something special and undescribable that I just want to protect you like a...” My voice faltered. Should I say it now?

Sooyoung nods her head. “Go on. I'm all prepared to hear your words.”

“Okay, this is it.” I stared at her eyes again and focus on her dark brown eyes and I can feel that she knew what I want to tell her. Though she’s trying to look tough, I can sense the mix feelings of excitement, sadness and uncertainty. Am I really going to tell her the truth? I never witness how someone in the same situation as her will react after being rejected. Would she get mad, would she cry on me, our would she just accept it?

My mind tried to think of all the possibilities of this situation.

No, I'm so stupid! Before I could say anything that I might regret, I panicked and my body reacted fast, taking a step back from her which surprised her.

  
**{ SOHYUN }**

  
Those eyes. I know I’ve seen that look before. It was a long forgotten memory I don’t want to ever remember and yet seeing the same look on the man I love before my eyes just brings back the hurt I felt. Won’t I ever get rid of these pain?

Is he going to reject me this way?

I shook my head and stared down. I know that look in his eyes, it’s the painful truth of rejection. I know that I have to do the right thing as what my teacher Kim Taeyeon and Mrs. Park adviced but as I said before, I have my own ways on doing things and it can get overboard.

Just like how I always want to do with him, I pulled Kyungsoo close to my face and kiss him softly. He was too shock but didn’t show any refusal. It wasn't my first kiss but this is a lot different from my first and it feels so damm good. My mind is begging me to do more but I have no intention to deepen the kiss because I want Kyungsoo to feel the disappointment. I want him to want more than just the kiss I planted on his soft lips.

“Sohyun that’s-“

“Oooh I’m sorry, I couldn’t hold it any longer because you're staring at my eyes for so long. I… I’m really sorry.”

I don’t know if he’s mad but I like how my kiss affected him somehow but surely, he must’ve liked it even one bit.

Kyungsoo shook his head looking away from me. “Let’s just pretend nothing happened.”

“So you didn’t liked it?”

He didn’t said anything that it made me feel a little guilty. I shouldn’t be, it’s what I always wanted to do everytime I see him. I’ve dreamt of this moment many times before and now that I was able to enjoy kissing him, why does it feel like I somehow ruined something.

**Sorry for the very late update. Please support my story by upvoting and if you have something you want to ask about the story, feel free to drop a comment in the comment box below.**

**To all my lovely readers, thank you for your continuous support. Have nice day ahead everyone! :))**


End file.
